A Scout's Tempest
by Banglestash
Summary: For a Scout of the Mothership, home means everything. For a Heart of the Tempest, balance must be preserved. An unexpected reunion brings news of imminent warfare that will test two yordles to their core.
1. Homecoming

**Hello!**

 **First League story I've ever written. Many more chapters to come in the future! Feel free to leave a review. Feedback is always appreciated! :)**

* * *

It would be nightfall soon.

Though he knew the great green expanse of the Kumungu Jungles like the back of his hand, Teemo did not care to learn whatever harsh lessons it had to offer after dusk. Even a mere mile away from the sanctuary of the Sablestone Mountains, the jungle was a treacherous realm of dangerous flora and ferocious fauna.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, the slightest rustling could be heard in a nearby thicket. The scout froze in his tracks and readied his signature blowdart before setting his sights on the source of the noise-only to see a hare hop from a nearby bush. The yordle relaxed his grip and couldn't help but chuckle at his own nervousness. He was more on edge than usual lately, though it wasn't the dangers of the jungle which gripped him. It was in fact recent news of an envoy coming to visit Bandle City. An Ionian envoy. Normally such an event would be cause for excitement among most of the yordles of Bandle City and in this case, it still was. However, this was no ordinary envoy. It was none other than the Triumvirate of the Kinkou Order.

Teemo was still confused about the reasons for such a meeting. A diplomatic summit between nations usually involved just that-a diplomat. Not an elite fighting-trio! The Kinkou no less! Perhaps one of the most formidable fighting forces on Runeterra! Was this more than simply a run of the mill diplomacy meet and greet? He was to be in attendance at the summit after all, so why shouldn't he ponder the reasons behind it?

Though the presence of the Kinkou was certainly odd, it was one individual among the three that kept Teemo's thoughts in a restless state.

"Kennen.." The scout muttered to himself. He couldn't help but feel a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. A childhood friend to Teemo and the only yordle to ever hold a place within the Kinkou, Kennen commanded incredible powers, a product of his boundless energy, tempered and honed by the teachings of the Kinkou Order. That energy is how he and Teemo came to be friends in the first place. Memories of such times rushed through his head as he effortlessly leapt over tree roots and boulders…

* * *

 _"_ _YOU GET BACK HERE YOU…YOU THIEF!"_

 _A young Teemo was among the many that perked their ears at the voice calling frantically from the local bakery. It sounded like it had come from the owner of the bakery-Mrs. Battersby._

 _As the young yordle turned his head, he saw it—a small auburn blur at the corner of his eye, darting down the avenue at a blinding speed with the delicious scent of sweet rolls trailing behind it._

 _Curiosity overtook the young yordle as he dashed after the pastry-thief. He tracked the scent of the scrumptious sweet rolls to a small clearing in a nearby patch of woods. From there, he could hear giggling mixed with the distinct sound of chewing. Teemo gave a wicked grin as he silently crept toward the yordle, oblivious to his presence._

 _"_ _Boo!" Teemo cried, jumping out infront of the theif, an auburn-haired male yordle that couldn't have been but a year younger_

 _The yordle let out a yelp and fell to the ground in surprise._

 _"_ _Wha-..What's the big idea sneaking up on me like that?!" The yordle cried, his pastry-plunder now spilled out across the ground._

 _"_ _Why did you steal that? Mrs. Battersby spends all day making those, you know." Teemo said, crossing his arms._

 _"_ _Well..I..It was just a joke! These were just for display anyway! They were going to go bad sitting out in the sun!" The yordle said in defense. "Look, I'm sorry! I was gonna give the basket back!"_

 _Teemo tilted his head. This yordle sounded genuine enough, he thought to himself. He held out a hand and helped him to his feet. "Then let's get to it! Come on! Hut, two, three, four!" Teemo began to march his way back into town._

 _The yordle eyed the young stranger before grabbing the basket and running after him. "You don't think she'll be mad, do you? What am I saying, of course she'll be mad."_

 _"_ _Maybe. At least she'll be glad that you brought her basket back." Teemo chimed, still marching about as if he was one of the Scouts of the Mothership._

 _"_ _I don't know about this…" The yordle muttered. His heart sank as they approached the bakery._

 _Both froze as they heard an ornery voice call out to them._

 _"_ _Well if it isn't the no good thief, returning to the scene of the crime!" Mrs. Battersby yelled before barging out of the door to 'greet' the two. The older woman had a broad, intimidating frame by yordle standards and was carrying a rolling pin._

 _"_ _Here! Here! Your basket! Please don't hit me Mrs. Battersby! It was just a prank! I'm sorry!" The yordle cried, flinching slightly as he held the basket out._

 _The old yordle snatched the basket from his hand and pointed a finger at him." I have half a mind to call for the authorities' young man!"_

 _Teemo, feeling a pang of remorse for the would-be thief, spoke up. "It wasn't his fault Mrs. Battersby…I put him up to it!"_

 _The old yordle gave a disappointed grunt. "Is that so…I would have expected more from the son of a Scout, Teemo."_

 _Teemo blinked._

 _"_ _Oh yes, don't think I don't know BOTH of your parents too! Kennen!" She pointed the rolling pin at the other yordle. "You can bet your mothers will be hearing about this! Now go on and get!"Mrs. Battersby grumbled before stepping back into the bakery._

 _With his head hung low, Teemo began to walk away, no longer marching to a scout's beat._

 _"_ _Hey, wait! Teemo, yeah?" The young yordle ran up, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for...that. You didn't have to. I'm sorry for getting you into trouble…Oh! Here!" He removed his hand from his back, revealing an untarnished sweet roll. He handed it to Teemo with a wide smile._

 _Teemo eyed the pastry, wondering how he was able to keep it hidden this whole time. Taking the roll, he took a bite before returning the smile. "Thanks…Kennen, right?"_

 _Kennen nodded." That's right..and don't mention it. After all, what are friends for?"_

 _Teemo beamed at the word. "Friends?"_

 _Kennen nodded. "Friends."_

 _With that, the two yordles parted ways to meet whatever fate awaited them at home._

* * *

Teemo snickered at the memory before stopping in his tracks. He had been so busy with his own thoughts that he nearly missed a crucial turn on his route. For a few hill's climb away was a small scouting outpost which would serve as his place of rest for the night, and has served as a waypoint for Teemo in the past, especially during long treks to the jungles to collect reagents for his poison.

As he approached the outpost, little more than a small building with a wooden watch tower, a feminine voice called out from the darkness.

"Who goes there?" The voice demanded.

"Captain Teemo, reporting in. At ease, Corporal Linsey" Teemo called out to his fellow scout.

"Evening Captain, if I'd have known you would be gracing us with your presence I would have had the boys on post." The female yordle stated before giving three firm knocks on the door of the building. Rustling and the sound of bottles being moved could be heard.

Teemo smirked. "Aren't they always supposed to be on post, Corporal?" Teemo chided before giving a lighthearted laugh.

The two walked in to see three other male yordles indulging in drinks and a game of cards. They gave their salutes to Teemo, who joined them in a quick game before retiring to one of the cots.

He awoke early the next morning, bid his goodbyes, and set out for Ruddynip Valley.

The rest of the journey proved to be uneventful and Teemo managed to arrive in Bandle City by high noon, just in time to meet the Ionian liaison at City Hall, the heart of politics in Bandle City and the headquarters of its military elite.

As Teemo entered the main offices of City Hall, he was greeted by none other than the Mayor of Bandle City, Dennison Jadefellow. An old and rather stout yordle, he was among the most well respected in all of Yordle Land, and rightfully so. Through his political platforms and aggressive diplomacy, he has managed to preserve a peace in Bandle City that has lasted for generations.

"Ah, Captain Teemo, punctual as always! It eases my nerves having a young, competent yordle at my side during these foreign diplomacy meetings." Mayor Dennison exclaimed from his seat.

Teemo gave Mayor Dennison a strong salute. "An honor, as always Mayor Jadefellow!" Teemo stated.

"Please dear boy, Dennison will suffice. Come in, come in. They should be making their arrival at any moment- Ah!" The Mayor clapped his hands together as a female yordle walked into the room, seeming to direct something much taller than her to follow suit. Luckily most of City Hall was designed with both human and yordle compatibility in mind, or else the stature of the humans would have proven problematic.

The Kinkou arrived with surprisingly minimal ceremony. Teemo retained his military composure as the Triumvirate entered the room, one after the other, all wearing their traditional Ionian ninja garb.

The first to enter was Shen, known in his order as the _Eye of Twilight_. The man was an imposing sight, to be sure, wearing an assembly of black and blue armor, and wielding two vicious looking blades.

The second to enter was Akali, the _Fist of Shadow._ Adorned in a set of form-fitting green armor and wielding twin kamas, she was certainly not one to be taken lightly.

The last to enter was none other than Kennen himself, who was also known in the Kinkou Order as the _Heart of the Tempest_. A fitting title when one considers the power he wielded. The yordle was dressed in a set of baggy purple garments, laced with gold.

Teemo held his breath as Kennen entered.

There he was, in the flesh. Teemo's mind raced, thinking of ways to approach his 'long lost' friend, but opted to keep his post next to Mayor Dennison.

Then it hit him.

"Would Kennen even recognize me?" Teemo thought to himself. Decades have passed since they last saw each other. Would he even remember him? "He isn't looking back. He's not even acknowledging me! Maybe he has forgotten about me!" Teemo's brows furrowed at the thought.

The mayor cleared his throat and spoke, bringing Teemo back to reality.

"It is to my knowledge that you've requested this meeting under…dire circumstances." Teemo suddenly looked to Mayor Dennison, quite surprised. Dire? What was that supposed to mean?

Shen shook his head "The consequences would be dire, if precautions are not made, Mayor. You know as well as I that Noxus, Zaun, and Bilgewater have recently signed a declaration of fellowship. Should they be poised for war, it would mean great discord and eventual turmoil for Ionia, Demacia, Piltover, and the Yordle Lands. Our cause is to preserve the balance of Valoran and if such a thing comes to pass, our hand must be forced. Bandle City has always been an ally to Ionia and we shall not dishonor that friendship now. We have come to ask if the yordles of Bandle City would be willing to sign a similar treaty. Piltover and Demacia have already made their choices clear and are making preparations. What say you, Mayor?

Mayor Dennison removes his spectacles and shifted in his seat and spoke with an authority that was rare among most yordles. "Yordle Lands have seen peace for many generations. We have deterred would-be Noxian invaders countless times. Though Bilgewater raiders have been a problem in the past…it is nothing we yordles can't handle. I will not thrust my people into a war of such magnitude." The Mayor paused and massaged his temple. "Though, who am I to deny the aid my people deserve? Captain Teemo!"

Teemo perked and gave a firm salute. "Yes sir?"

Kennen, who had been keeping a silent vigil over the meeting suddenly turned to the yordle in question, his eyes widening some. Teemo caught his gaze for but a moment, still trying his best to keep a respectable composure.

"You recently sent a reconnaissance squadron to observe the northern reaches of the Sablestones after one of your scouts reported a Noxian Warband making its way south. Do you have a report ready for me?" The Mayor inquired, swiveling his chair to face the Scout.

"No sir, I suspect they'll be making their return sometime tomorrow." Teemo said firmly.

Mayor Dennison gave another sigh before turning his attention back to the three Ionians. "You ask a great deal of Bandle City. We respect our allies as well, Shen of the Kinkou. But I am weary to sign what could potentially become a treaty of war. I must think deeply on this matter."

Shen bowed his head respectfully. "We understand. This is a great undertaking for all nations involved…Though I must stress that time is of the essence."

Mayor Dennison nodded. "I will have an answer for you by tomorrow. You have my word. Until then, please make yourselves at home here in Bandle City. You will be happy to know that we have living quarters made just for humans right here in our City Hall."

The three bowed. "You have our thanks Mayor Jadefellow." Shen said.

"You are dismissed, Captain Teemo. I look forward to hearing that report." Mayor Dennison chimed, glancing over to the scout.

"Sir, yes sir!" Teemo exclaimed before giving a final salute. The scout quickly marched toward the large doors of the office before exiting the room with haste, not bothering to look back.

Shen turned to his companions and spoke with a quieter tongue. "Akali, I wish to speak with you in private. Kennen, we both understand your eagerness in being back in Bandle City. You are dismissed, please return by sun down, as we have much to discuss."

The purple-clad yordle gave a low bow before dashing his way toward the door, determined to catch up with the friend he had missed for so long. Why had he left in such a hurry? Had he forgotten who he was? Did Teemo even care to talk to him after all of these years?

Kennen nimbly maneuvered his way through the halls of the building, trying to find an exit. He wouldn't let this opportunity slide.

* * *

 **I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days at the least and a week at the most!**


	2. Anxious Reunion

**My intention was to post this on Wednesday, but it took a bit longer than expected! Enjoy and feel free to leave a review! Feedback is always helpful =)!**

* * *

 _Why am I running? Am I really that anxious? You fool, go talk to him!_ Teemo thought to himself before stopping just outside of the Bandle City Headquarters. He gave a heavy breath before making his way down the steps and planting himself on a nearby bench. "Get ahold of yourself, Scout!" He muttered, garnering a few strange glances from passing yordles.

"…Teemo?" A voice came from behind, causing Teemo to stiffen. Canting his head, he looked to the source of the voice before rising to his feet.

"Kennen." He was frozen in place, only managing to form a timid smile." It's good to-…"

But before he could get another word out, he felt himself nearly tackled to the ground, surprisingly strong arms embracing him tightly.

"I can't believe it! It's really you! Look at you! You're a Scout of the Mothership! A Captain! I hardly recognized you with that goofy hat on!" Kennen said with excitement, giving the green cap a light tap.

Teemo wrapped his arms around his childhood friend, all doubts and nervousness melting away. He let out a hearty chuckle before grabbing Kennen by the shoulders. "Me?! Look at YOU! A ninja! A champion of Ionia. Who would have thought…"

The two friends relished in each other's reunion before breaking the embrace.

Teemo cleared his throat. "I guess we have quite a lot of catching up to do. Say, it's only half passed noon, care to grab a bite to eat? I'm buyin'…" Teemo asked, resting his hands on his hips.

"For sure! Is Roan's Tavern still in business? I've been craving their cream pie for…well, for years!" Kennen said with a bashful laugh.

Teemo turned on his heel and started making his way down the street, waving for Kennen to follow. "Sure is, come on, I'll lead the way!" He glanced back briefly, flashing the purple-clad yordle a smirk. "Unless you remember?"

Kennen rolled his eyes and grinned. "Har-har. As a matter of fact, I…don't." He mumbled, glancing around the various buildings. Many of them were quite familiar to him, though some seemed slightly off. "Did some of these buildings get a new paint job or something? I don't recognize some of them." Kennen inquired before picking up the pace to catch up with Teemo.

Teemo nodded. "Let's just say a Noxian warband got a little too close for comfort once. We managed to evacuate the citizens to a safe domain prior to the attack. They were easily defeated and there were no casualties. It was kind of an embarrassing defeat for the Noxians, really. Unfortunately, a few of the buildings were sacked. Most of them were rebuilt though. I think that was around…five years ago?"

Teemo gestured to one particularly unique building. Though the structure was clearly of yordle design, it was exceptionally larger than the surrounding buildings, dwarfed only by the Bandle City Headquarters.

"The Bandle City School for the Gifted and Enlightened." Teemo said rather passively, pausing for a moment to gauge Kennen's reaction.

Kennen marveled at the structure. "It's amazing! Though…I don't understand. Bandle City already has a schoolhouse…"

Teemo nodded. "Piltover thought it would strengthen its alliance with Bandle City by funding a school made specifically for young yordles who aspire to attend the Academy of Science & Progress in Piltover one day. I guess you could call it something of a 'preparation school'. It certainly seems to have paid off!" Teemo began walking again, mumbling something about **some people** not being completely thrilled with the idea.

Kennen didn't seem to hear the mumble as he trailed behind, his eyes still glued to the house of learning. "So much has changed…" He muttered to himself.

The streets were quite busy at this time, which made keeping up with Teemo, who was exceedingly light on his feet-even when walking, a bit difficult. Hordes of chattering yordles bumped past the two, a few giving Kennen odd looks and some even stopping in their stride as he passed. He had no doubts that they were curious about his strange attire…or perhaps they even recognized him?

Kennen shrugged off the idea as they approached their destination, an old looking building with a sign that read "The Prancing Thistle". The seductive smell of cooked food and malted brews drifted past them as they entered the rather dank looking tavern. The sound of laughter, loud banter, and clinging glass was no doubt an ever-present noise but seemed to get louder as they approached the bar.

A young but particularly hirsute Yordle greeted them with a wide mustachioed smile. "Aha! Captain Teemo! What'll it be, the usual then?"

Teemo nodded. "And one for my friend here, as well!..Oh, and a side of cream pie!" Teemo looked over his shoulder to smile at Kennen before tapping his chin. "Hm…make that two slices!"

The yordle patron's smile only grew. "Two Honeybrew meads and two slices of cream pie, coming right up!" He exclaimed before walking into the kitchen area.

Kennen tilted his head as he watched the yordle leave. "That wasn't Roan…was it? If it was, then he hasn't aged a day!"

Teemo turned around and put his back to the bar as they waited. "Oldman Roan retired a few years ago. That's his son, Meeks! Good guy."

"Alright Captain, here you are!" Meeks returned with two mugs of ale in hand and two plates of pie strategically balanced on his arms. "Half off as always." The yordle gave Teemo a wink before setting everything on the bar.

Teemo reached into his pocket and removed a few coins before sliding them across to the barkeep, garnering another wide smile from Meeks "You can keep the change." Teemo chimed before the two grabbed their meal and took it to a nearby table.

"Half off? That's a generous discount…" Kennen said as they sat down at a table situated by a window overlooking the market district down the hill from the tavern, a very nostalgic sight for Kennen.

"Military discount. I'd be happy to pay full price, but Meeks always insists." Teemo said with a shrug. "Shall we?"

Kennen wasted no time digging into the thick slice of pie, pausing only to take a sip of the sweet honey mead. Teemo watched his friend with amusement, deciding to indulge in his share at a slower pace.

Kennen gave a long sigh of satisfaction as he finished scarfing down the last of his pie. He rose the mug to his lips to wash it all down but paused as he caught Teemo staring at him, causing him to quirk a brow in response. "What?"

Teemo blinked and tore his gaze away, giving a soft chuckle. "And I thought I was hungry."

Kennen snickered before taking his sip. "Sorry Teems." He clicked his tongue. "So." He muttered.

"So." Teemo echoed, leaning forward.

"You go first!" Kennen said, excitement growing in his voice once again.

Teemo crossed his arms from across the table and gave a thoughtful hum. "Where to begin…"

* * *

 _Teemo was among a dozen yordles of similar age, standing motionless in a line before a much older, decorated yordle with shaggy brows and squinted eyes._

 _"_ _Cadets! Attention!" The yordle yelled, prompting the long line of young recruits to salute simultaneously._

 _"_ _Sir, yes sir!" They all cried in unison._

 _"_ _I am Staff Sargeant Pewterpot, your Senior Drill Instructor. For the next several hours you will refer to me as sir, and nothing but. If I hear anything but 'sir' from your mugs, you will find yourself suddenly and inexplicably eating dirt. Do I make myself clear?" Pewterpot called out, slowly pacing along the long line._

 _"_ _Sir, yes sir!" The cadets yelled out._

 _"_ _That's what I like to hear. You twelve are here because you have surpassed the rigors of basic training with flying colors." He paused in his pacing. "But if I were you, I would not be getting too excited."_

 _A fair haired yordle standing at Teemo's left gave him a quick nudge. He shifted his gaze to her in question, still trying his best to remain unwaveringly still._

 _She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "This guy sure is a crotchety old-…"_

 _She was unfortunately cut short as the Drill Instructor cleared his voice, his normally squinty eyes wide and red._

 _"_ _You there! Cadet! Step forward…" He growled, trotting closer._

 _The girl gave a gulp and marched out of the line before stopping in front of the Drill Instructor. "Sir, yes sir?" She questioned, an anxious look on her face._

 _"_ _What is your name Cadet?" He yelled in her face._

 _"_ _Tristana, sir…" She muttered._

 _"_ _Louder! Sound off like you have some sense!" He commanded._

 _"_ _Tristana, sir!" She yelled in response. Teemo's ears perked as he heard an annoyed edge in her voice. This girl sure had moxie._

 _"_ _Tristana. A pretty name to match a pretty face. I don't reckon it will be so pretty if I hear another outburst like that while I'm debriefing. Do you, cadet?" The Drill Sergeant asked, giving her a very deep frown._

 _"_ _N-no sir! I'm sorry sir!" She yelled once more._

 _The Drill Sergeant nodded for her to return to her place in line._

 _Tristana took a step back, her face turning red with embarrassment._

 _"_ _That goes for each and every one of you." He said, giving Teemo a piercing glare as he passed. "You will not speak unless spoken to and you will all act on my command. Am I understood?"_

 _"_ _Sir, yes sir!" The chorus of recruits yelled._

 _"_ _You will meet me in the training fields in zero six hundred hours! Do not be late! There is nothing that stings my nerves more than a late recruit! At ease!" The Drill Instructor yelled before marching off into a nearby garrison._

 _Teemo relaxed his shoulders and gave a sigh before turning his attention to the girl at his side. "That was pretty rough…" He muttered._

 _"_ _Tell me about it…" She murmured through he hands which were currently cupped over her face in frustration._

 _"…_ _You're right though. He is a crotchety old prune." Teemo said with a snicker._

 _Tristana looked to the crème colored yordle, a smile crawling across his face. She held out a hand to Teemo. "Tristana."_

 _Teemo took the hand and gave a firm shake. "Teemo."_

 _Suddenly, the Drill Instructor barged out of the building and pointed a finger at the dozen cadets. "The fields are approximately three miles north from this location. Why for the love of Jadefellow haven't you maggots started the trek?! Move! Move! Move!" Pewterpot yelled._

 _After a grueling jog through the summer heat, the cadets arrived at what appeared to be an intricate obstacle course. Drill Instructor Pewterpot was waiting for them as they arrived._

 _"_ _For an old fart he sure is spry. He already beat us here!" Tristana grumbled to Teemo who only laughed._

 _Pewterpot waited for the cadets to form in a line before speaking._

 _"_ _Before you is a very demanding obstacle-course. Very few have been able to complete it and even fewer have been able to complete it gracefully. To progress through to the next rank and receive division placement, you will be expected to complete this course to the best of your ability. Various targets are placed around the course." Pewterpot gestured to a table with a wide variety of makeshift weaponry. "You will choose your weapon of choice and be expected to demonstrate your proficiency with said weapon. Your performance will reflect greatly on your placement Is that understood?"_

 _Many of the cadets suddenly looked quite worried as many were still untrained in weapon proficiency, but sounded their approval nonetheless. "Sir, yes sir!"_

 _"_ _Go!" The Drill Sergeant blew loudly into a whistle, prompting the dozen cadets to begin._

 _Teemo rushed over to the table, eyeing the selection. Sword…crossbow… throwing knives…axe…blowdart…mace…BLOWDART! He swiped up the slim stick and carefully collected a few darts, storing them around the leather band of his helmet. He rushed over to the first obstacle, making quick and surprisingly accurate work of the target dummies. He briefly glanced over his shoulder to see three other yordles behind him, one of them being Tristana, wielding what appeared to be a handheld trebuchet, vaguely resembling a crossbow, with small clay spheres for ammunitions._

 _Teemo's eyes narrowed as he continued through the obstacles, which suddenly seemed quite monotonous. Time appeared to falter around him as he moved through the course with frightening speed and accuracy. He no longer saw who was behind him, only the targets before him, determined to make his mark on every single one._

 _Teemo panted as he reached the end of the course only to find…he was the only one there._

 _Soon after, Tristana was the second to arrive, a wide smile across her face." Piece-of-cake!" She exclaimed, sitting down in the grass to catch her breath. She quirked a brow as she looked over to Teemo, who seemed quite distant at the moment. "Hey, you alright? Hope the heat's not getting to you…"_

 _Teemo, who had been staring downward, suddenly snapped out of his trance and gave a relieved look. "Sorry, was just catching my breath. Fancy seeing you in second." He snickered, plopping down next to her._

 _She gave his shoulder a light punch. "Well, not my fault you went all commando on the obstacle course…Every one of your shots were headshots, you know." She said, giving him a rather strange look. "Pretty impressive for a cadet."_

 _Teemo gave a bashful smile and shrugged a shoulder. He looked down to the blowdart still in his hand. "I don't know what came over me…"_

 _A few minutes had passed and only a small number of cadets had managed to complete the course. Pewterpot blew into his whistle once more. "Times up, recruits! Corral at the end of the course and get ready for your placements!"_

 _As the last of the cadets merged into an orderly line, Pewterpot was busy whispering to another yordle who appeared to be dressed in a uniform belonging to a Scout of the Mothership. The scout prodded Pewterpot's shoulder and pointed in Teemo's direction. Pewterpot gave the yordle a brief nod before stepping forward. "The divisions are as follows: Homefront Vanguards, Marine Watchers, Aerial Expeditionary Core, Scouts of the Mothership, and Megling Commandos. Upon being placed at a division, you will travel to the respect garrison belonging to said division."_

 _Pewterpot began to go down the list, pairing cadet names with a division, one by one. "…Samewell, Homefront…Dellin, Homefront…Lila, Marine…Tristana, Megling…Teemo, Scouts…Brennen, Aerial…"_

 _Teemo's eyes went wide as he was given his division._

 _The Scouts of the Mothership were the intelligence division of Bandle City, and were considered one of the most prestigious military placements one could achieve._

 _Frozen in disbelief, he was suddenly brought back to reality when Tristana's fist nudged his shoulder. It seemed all the placements had been given and many of the cadets had already left to travel to their respective garrison._

 _"_ _Scouts of the Mothership, what an amazing honor!" Tristana said with elation in her voice._

 _Teemo smiled at the fair haired yordle. "Yeah…Kind of a curve ball. It hasn't sunk in yet. You should be pretty proud too, Commando."_

 _Tristana grinned. "I was hoping for that. It's such a huge relief." She looked over to see two other cadets who had been selected for the Megling division run off. "I gotta bounce, but hey, it was nice meeting you Teemo…or should I say 'scout'?"_

 _Teemo waved her off and began to make his way to the Scout's garrison…only to realize he had no idea where it was. He looked around to see if there was anyone else who had been selected for the Scouts of the Mothership, but saw no one…save for the scout who had been speaking to Pewterpot._

 _"_ _Cadet Teemo?" The female scout called out._

 _Teemo immediately stiffened his posture and gave a firm salute. "Sir-..er..Ma'am, yes ma'am!"_

 _"_ _At ease, cadet, you're coming with me. I'm First Lieutenant Pepperstash, your new senior Drill Instructor. Let's make haste!" The woman smiled at the young yordle before turning to exit the course._

 _"_ _She's a lot nicer than Pewterpot…" Teemo thought as he trailed behind her and marched to his future._

* * *

"And…the rest is history, I suppose. I served Bandle City and climbed the ranks." Teemo concluded, taking another sip from his mead.

"To be honest? I'm not all that surprised. I knew you would do some pretty great things, Teemo. Besides, seems like a good fit, considering you were always such a huge fanboy of the Scouts growing up!" Kennen chimed.

Teemo grinned, letting the 'fanboy' comment slide. "I don't know about great, but I do my part. I guess that's all that matters." Teemo said with confidence before looking expectantly at Kennen. "Your turn now!"

Kennen shifted in his seat. "There's really not much to tell...I pulled something of a prank whenever my folks took us on a trip to Ionia and it landed me in heap of trouble…or at least that's what I thought. Next thing I know, the head of some ancient ninja clan-The Kinkou, propositioned me to join their fold. It took quite a lot of convincing myself…and my parents, but I realized that if I was to truly make a difference on Valoran, this was my only opportunity. So I took it. They told me I would be training to fill a vacancy in some great order-The Triumvirate. The teachings of the Kinkou were brutal and rigorous, but they summoned in me powers I never knew I possessed and I embraced it." Kennen muttered, looking down at his hands. There was a sudden solemnness to his voice

Teemo rested his elbows on the table and nodded. _The citizens of Bandle City have always weary of magic. Perhaps it was best that Kennen had stayed in Ionia all this time? At least there he can make a real difference, without fear of being chastised for it_ , Teemo thought to himself.

"My companions, Shen and Akali, they are practically family to me and I would follow them across all of Runeterra." Kennnen continued.

"Technically you have." Teemo added.

Kennen tilted his head for a moment before nodding." Good point." He gave a heavy sigh and looked back to Teemo. "It was…terribly lonely at times. Not long after I joined the Triumvirate, the Ionian government started turning away all foreign couriers out of fear of espionage. The law is still in place to this day…The Kinkou also forbids all contact with family and friends beyond missives. Shen and Akali haven't spoken to their families for decades."

Teemo pursed his lips in surprise. _So that's why he never wrote back. That explains so much!_ "Wait…that means you haven't spoken to your parents in…"

Kennen nodded, his shoulders slumping some as he spoke. "…Eleven years."

Teemo seemed perplexed by the daunting number. "Are you going to-…" Teemo paused suddenly and began to turn pale, though Kennen didn't seem to notice.

Kennen nodded, his gaze now glued to the table. "Visit? I was actually planning on surprising them this evening." He looked back up to Teemo, only to find the scout with a troubled look on his face.

Teemo's heart sank as something terribly grim dawned on him and he could only stare at Kennen, unsure of what to say. For he suddenly recalled many years ago when an old yordle couple were among the many casualties of a Bilgewater raid on a ship headed north for Ionia. A couple which he knew to be none other than Kennen's parents.

* * *

 **A bit of a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! I should have the next one up in four to five days or so. Also, I may change the rating of this story later on for reasons :D Not sure yet.**


	3. Unforgivable

**Very sorry for the long delay! I've had trouble finding time to write, but I should be in the clear for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kennen began to get slightly annoyed with his unresponsive friend and prodded his leg with his foot. "What is it, Teemo?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Teemo's mouth hung open as he tried to summon the courage to say it. He had not expected this and he secretly criticized himself for not recalling such a massive detail sooner.

"Oh dear, Kennen…I'm not sure how to tell you this." Teemo spoke slowly, his voice panged and quiet.

The realization began to set in and Kennen shook his head. Slowly, he inched his way out of his seat, giving Teemo a look of disbelief.

Teemo raised a hand, beckoning him to stay but before he could speak, the purple-clad yordle had dashed out of the tavern.

"I-…Kennen, wait!" Teemo yelled out after him, causing the tavern to grow quiet.

"Damn!" Teemo cursed under his breath before giving a deep sigh. He scanned the tavern, only to see that all eyes were currently on him. "Sorry folks…carry on." He mumbled before quickly making for the exit, giving Meeks a brief apologetic glance as he left.

The light outside told Teemo that it was nearing the late afternoon. Good, not too late, he thought to himself. He had no doubts as to wear Kennen was headed. With this knowledge, he sprinted down the road.

* * *

"It couldn't be true…It just couldn't be." Kennen thought to himself as he ran.

Despite not having lived in Bandle City for over a decade, he could never forget the way home. His true home.

As he ran through the streets, the space between the buildings began to grow. Shops and aristocratic buildings began to look more residential, and the merchants and their patrons became fewer in number.

He stopped for a moment as he reached the edges of inner Bandle City and looked out over the vast expanse of farmlands before him.

His heart thumped quickly as he started sprinting once more. The road he was on now was one all too familiar and before another moment had passed, he had stopped in his tracks.

There it was. A small yellow cottage, seemingly unchanged from when he last left it. A gentle glow illuminated the window.

Kennen let out a gasp. "Teemo was wrong! The light's on! They're home! Was this his idea of a sick joke?" He said to himself in a desperate tone.

As he slowly approached the house, his thoughts grew more frantic. Kennen never knew Teemo to be the type of yordle to crack such a cruel joke at another's expense. Yet here the house stood! They had to be here. Safe and sound!

Kennen gave the door a few firm knocks, his hand shaking with anxiety and anticipation.

His heart sank as a rather young yordle woman opened the door. He had never seen this yordle before in his life.

"Is…there something I can help you with?" She asked, giving Kennen a slightly bewildered, yet friendly expression.

Kennen stared at her with a quivering lip, the skin under his fur turning pale.

"Sir? Are you okay?" The yordle asked, her face shifting to a more worried expression.

Kennen shook his head and began to step away from the door. "I'm sorry, I…I must have the wrong house. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He whispered before turning back toward the road.

The woman watched the strange yordle leave the property before giving a shrug and closing the door.

Kennen walked in silence for what seemed like an hour before finally seating himself on a nearby boulder. He dipped his head down, hid himself under his arms, and began to sob.

* * *

It was nearing dusk now as Teemo walked down the road leading to the agricultural district of Bandle City.

"What a great fool I am for not realizing it sooner. Damnit all, I thought he knew…How could he not have known? Surely the Ionian government was aware that a civilian ship headed for Ionia had been sunk by Bilgewater raiders. Surely that information would have reached Kennen's ears by now?" Teemo shook his head, dismissing the thought as he arrived at the yellow cottage.

He gave the door a knock and put on the best smile he could muster.

The door opened and a young woman peaked her head out. Seeing that a Scout of the Mothership now stood on her porch—Captain Teemo, no less, she opened the door wide. "Good evening Captain…is there trouble?"

Teemo shook his head. He was used to being a popular face amongst the yordles of Rudynip Village. "No ma'am, not at all. I was just wondering if another yordle happened to stop by here earlier? I'm looking for him."

The yordle nodded. "Sure did. You just missed him actually. He seemed pretty lost to me. Last I saw, he was headed that way." She pointed down the road.

Teemo nodded and gave a salute. "Thank you ma'am, you have a good evening!"

Teemo gave a fervent sigh and began trotting down the road once more.

A short while had passed before Teemo stopped, just barely able to make out Kennen's silhouette on a boulder by the road. As he stepped closer, he could hear a steady whimper escape the yordle.

Teemo's ears fell as he approached. He stood over his friend for a moment before settling himself beside him. He carefully wrapped one hand around Kennen's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kennen…I thought you knew." Teemo whispered to him.

Kennen leaned into the arm, but did not respond, save for his persistent sobs.

The two sat in silence for a long while before Kennen spoke.

"How did they…you know…" He said in a quiet, broken voice.

Teemo furrowed his brows. "They were…traveling to Ionia, Kennen." He paused and glanced to Kennen, giving him time to digest everything he said. "A Bilgewater raiding fleet attacked and sacked the ship…there were no survivors." He gave another pause before continuing. "We here in Bandle City honored everyone that was lost, especially your parents. I even got word that a Piltover Destroyer intercepted the raiding fleet and sunk the vessel responsible."

Kennen lifted his head and looked back to Teemo, a teary-eyed scowl upon his face.

"I never should have left Bandle City. I never should have left my family…I never should have left my friends…I never should have left you, Teemo." He mumbled before dipping his head back down, falling into another sobbing fit.

Teemo squeezed his friend and shook his head. "Don't say that Kennen, this isn't your fault. You had a destiny to fulfill in Ionia, you know this…We all knew this. This **isn't** your fault."

Kennen sniffled and rubbed his nose before suddenly rising to his feet, his blood-shot eyes looking down to Teemo. "I…need to speak with Shen and Akali about this. I'm sorry Teemo."

He hopped down from the boulder and walked onto the street before looking over his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me…I just need to be alone for a while."

Teemo nodded slowly, a look of empathy on his face. "Sure, Kennen. I understand." He said softly. "I'll see you at the second half of the summit meeting tomorrow…right?"

Kennen nodded, giving the yordle a half smile before making his way back down the road, toward City Hall.

Teemo kept his eye on Kennen until he was out of sight before plopping back down onto the boulder with a grunt. He looked up to the setting sun in the east, a brilliant display of blue and pink, and gave a sigh.

* * *

The journey back to City Hall felt aimless to Kennen. Though Bandle City was a lively scene even after nightfall, Kennen was much too engulfed in his own thoughts to enjoy it. Outside of taverns and along the city streets, yordles idly laughed and chattered away. Kennen thought back to the Kinkou Monestary, the enclave where he took residence in Ionia. Though he had grown quite fond of it, it couldn't hold a candle to Bandle City. Nothing could.

The thought was quickly replaced with reflections on the day's events and he couldn't help but feel a strong pang of guilt. His duty was to uphold the balance in **all** of Valoran, yet so rarely did he leave Ionia during his time with the Kinkou. He couldn't help but let the consequences of his choice manifest in the form of self-blame. After all, if he hadn't left Bandle City, none of this would have happened.

Another thought suddenly crossed his mind…

Why **hadn't** he heard about his parent's death? A civilian vessel, destined for Ionia is sacked by Bilgewater raiders, yet news of the attack never reached him? Such an event would be the talk of every city and province in Ionia…

With his gaze cast downward and a brooding look on his face, he entered the ambassadorial quarters of City Hall. Shen and Akali were seated at a nearby table, as if expecting him.

Akali smiled at Kennen. "You return! How was your visit?"

Kennen noted a strange edge to her voice. He did not respond immediately, his gaze shifting briefly to Shen, who seemed just as inscrutable as always.

"I've come to learn something I'd wished I hadn't..." Kennen began. His voice was course and gravely, a fact that did not elude Shen, who still remained silent.

However, Akali's expression seemed to betray her as her face took on a sympathetic frown.

"That my parents were murdered by Bilgewater raiders…" Kennen said and paused for a moment, his eyes starting to take on a glassy look. "On a voyage to Ionia…" He stammered, his gaze quickly falling back to the floor.

Shen finally broke his silence and gave a tender sigh. "I should have known bringing him here was a mistake…" He muttered, before slowly rising to his feet.

Akali gave him a scolding look. "Shen!" She said in a chastising tone.

Kennen perked up and looked to the two, his mouth agape in disbelief. "Wait…You knew? Both of you...?"

Akali's displeased look only grew, yet Shen seemed as unnervingly calm as ever. He slowly approached Kennen, bent down to one knee, and placed a hand on the yordle's shoulder, before speaking with a trademarked sternness.

"It was in the best interest of the Kinkou that we waited to tell you. Such news for a yordle would be… compromising. We couldn't risk the stability of the Triumvirate. Kennen, I have faith that you will understand the importance of that decision…it is merely unfortunate that you found out this way. It was a mistake on our part for bringing you to this place. For that, we apologize."

Kennen suddenly struck the hand on his shoulder aside and stared up at Shen, a livid glare in his eyes. "You knew…this whole time." He growled between clinched teeth.

Shen did not seem phased by the strike, only rising to his feet and taking a step back. Akali attempted to approach Kennen, who shot a hand up in protest. "Don't!" Kennen yelled.

Shen spoke in a steady voice. "Calm yourself, Kennen…do not let your emotions get-..."

"No! This is…unforgivable!" Kennen cried out. "Staying in Ionia was a mistake…I see that now. I left everything that I loved for the Kinkou! And for what? To sit in a temple, learning dogmatic teachings while the last of my **true** family dies in vain!" Kennen barked, tears now flowing down his face.

Akali and Shen were deadly silent. Akali held a look of shame while Shen, even still, held an enigmatic expression.

"You say it was a mistake to bring me here…But you know what I think? I think it was meant to be. Returning back to Bandle City has made me realized what I've truly missed all these years." Kennen paused, wiping away the tears from his face with his sleeve.

Akali spoke quietly. "What are you saying, Kennen?"

"I'm staying in Bandle City…for good." He muttered with a seething breath.

Shen and Akali exchanged glances with each other before the former spoke up. "You swore an oath to the Kinkou, Kennen. We all did. By that principle, you are bound by Ionian law." Shen spoke in a dour tone.

"Kennen, this is not a decision that should be made lightly. The Triumvirate will fall without you. You know this." Akali chimed, though her voice was much less dispassionate than Shen's.

Kennen couldn't stand to meet their gaze. They were right…but that meant very little to him now. His voice cracked some as he spoke. "Then so be it. I renounce my rites as the Heart of the Tempest…and all responsibilities that come with it. I am Ionian no more...I never was." Kennen practically hissed the last part.

A heavy silence overcame the three. Kennen stared at his feet while Akali and Shen registered what Kennen has just said.

"…So be it." Shen echoed. "I have faith that you will see the folly in this choice Kennen…therefore I will give you an ultimatum. After the summit meeting tomorrow morning, Akali and I will be returning to Ionia. If you do not join us, then you will have made your choice clear."

Akali remained silent as Shen spoke. As much as she wanted to protest his words and beg for Kennen to reconsider, they were both, by the rites of the Kinkou, her equals. Shen, being the voice of the Kinkou, was merely expressing a generosity he rarely showed to others. She could not blame him for that. Nor, in all honesty, could she blame Kennen for making such a decision.

Kennen looked back up to Shen and Akali, nodding once. After another brief moment of silence, he opened the door to the quarters and exited the room.

Akali gave a frustrated sigh and made for the door, only to find herself stopped by Shen's extended arm.

"Leave him, Akali. This is his choice." Shen turned to his companion. "This will be a fitting test of his devotion to the Kinkou. If by tomorrow, he has not reconsidered…" Shen trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Then we will have our answer."

The conflict in Akali's eyes were evident. "You dwell so much on what you think is best for the Kinkou…yet so little on what is best for Kennen. I hope you know what you are doing…" Akali said. She gave Shen a pointed look before walking to her chambers.

Shen merely gave a heavy sigh and seated himself in a nearby chair before closing his eyes in meditation.

* * *

Kennen reentered the dark streets of Bandle City with a somber look on his face. Quietly, he approached a guard standing idly by a nearby lamppost.

"Pardon me...could you direct me to the residence of Captain Teemo?" Kennen asked, his voice still broken and strained from earlier.

The guard pointed down the road leading to the eastern reaches of Bandle City. "A mile straight, last house on the left. Best be quick about it! There's a storm comin'!" The guard piped, giving Kennen a stiff look.

Kennen nodded in thanks before making his way down the road. His ears twitched as he heard the soft rumble of thunder in the distance.

* * *

 **I should have the next chapter up fairly soonish! (Definetly not three weeks this time!)**


	4. Consolation

**Enjoy! Feel free to leave grammatical/story flow feedback! Always appreciated (Reposting this chapter AGAIN because it won't seem to stay up on Fanfiction for some reason.)**

* * *

Teemo jumped a little as a particularly loud crackle of thunder rattled his tiny home. He looked up from the book in his hand and walked over to a window, only seeing ripples of rain and vagrant leaves pelting the exterior. A quick flash of lightning caused him to squint his eyes.

"It sure is coming down out there..." He said to himself before walking back over to the loveseat. With a sigh, he relaxed his muscles and looked to the low-kept flames of his hearth. Ever since he was a child, thunderstorms had always made him uneasy and tonight was certainly no exception.

Teemo lightly nibbled on his bottom lip as his thoughts drifted to what transpired earlier in the day. He still scolded himself for not being as graceful as he could have been with Kennen's unfortunate predicament. Sure he was upset that their time together was cut short, but he could only imagine how Kennen must feel. Finding out your next of kin were no longer alive years after the fact did not make for a very good homecoming.

As the thought subsided, Teemo's head slowly tilted off to the side and his eyes began to grow heavy. Just then, another loud rumble of thunder pulled him back to reality, causing a rather embarrassing yelp to escape the yordle.

"Just great." He mumbled to himself. "I'm never getting to sleep at this rate…"

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

Teemo's ears shot up. Surely he was hearing things. He glanced to the front door.

"This storm just has me spooked-…" He was cut short by yet another series of knocks.

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

He quickly shot to his feet and briskly walked over to the door.

Standing on the tips of his toes, he peaked through the keyhole only to see…darkness. Of course. It's nighttime, after all. Duh.

He cleared his throat, tightened the belt around his robe and opened the door.

To his surprise, a sopping wet Kennen stood before him, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

Kennen looked to Teemo with a despairing expression, his normally shaggy auburn hair wasnow drenched and hung over much of his face.

"Kennen! Oh my-…Come in! Come in!" Teemo urged, beckoning him inside.

Kennen stepped into the small cottage, dragging his feet some as he walked. Teemo closed the door behind him and ran off into another room. "You're drenched, let me go get you a towel and a change of clothes." He called out, the shock apparent in his voice.

Kennen took this brief moment alone to examine the cozy little house. A small dining table with three chairs, as well as a rather minimalistic kitchen area made up most of the left half, while a loveseat, a coffee table, and a fireplace took up the middle. On the left side he could see a rather chaotic study area. Maps, books, and letters seemed to be scattered haphazardly around a chair and desk. From a separate bedroom beside the study, Teemo emerged, carrying a thick towel under one arm and a set of twill pajamas under the other.

Kennen looked to Teemo with an apologetic glance, a small pool of water now puddling under him. Teemo only smiled and held the towel and pajamas out to him.

"You can change in the back room. Don't worry about getting anything wet, just worry about getting yourself dry." Teemo said, giving the yordle a reassuring grin. "Then we'll talk."

Kennen took the clothes and towel before bowing his head some." Thank you Teemo…" He muttered before walking into the bedroom.

Teemo watched his friend leave the room before glancing over to the puddle left in his wake. He quietly bent down and pulled a knitted 'Welcome' mat over it, before nodding to himself. He gave a sharp sigh and ran a hand across his head. As excited—albeit confused, as he was that Kennen was here, in his home, he could not ignore the possible circumstances that lead to this late-night meeting. Whatever it was, he suspected that it wasn't good. Teemo perked as a tea-kettle, situated by the fireplace, began to whistle. He quickly removed it from the heat and brought it over to the kitchen area before pouring two cups.

* * *

Kennen's eyes darted around the small bedroom, a lone candle the only source of illumination, save for the occasional flash of lightning from a nearby window. He quickly shed his soaked purple garments and kicked them aside before rubbing his body down with the towel. After sufficiently drying himself, he wrapped his old regalia within the damp towel and held up the pajamas Teemo had offered. They seemed a bit…large for Kennen. But he was in no position to complain. He tiled his head some as he saw a sequence of what looked to be small decorative poros knitted into the pants of the pajamas, before dressing himself.

Kennen emerged from the bedroom to find Teemo sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand; a second cup seemed to be waiting for him on the coffee table.

"Sorry if those are a little large on you…I need to cut back on the second helpings." Teemo said with a snicker, trying to lighten the mood some. He patted the vacant space beside him, prompting Kennen to walk over to take a seat.

Kennen let a small smirk crawl across his face, yet it was not for long as Teemo spoke.

"So…what possessed you to walk a mile through a storm at this hour?" He asked, letting concern return to his voice.

Kennen leaned forward and took his cup of tea in hand before taking a sip, his eyes fixed to Teemo. "There was… nowhere else I could think to go, to be honest. One of the guards told me where you lived…and well, here I am." He muttered, causing Teemo's ears to fall.

Kennen continued. "Shen and Akali…they both knew about my parents' death. For years they knew, Teemo…and for years they held it from me." His gaze shifted to the cup in his hand, his grip trembling some. "They claim it was for the good of the Kinkou…" Kennen's eyes narrowed some. "And perhaps it was…for I've decided to resign my place among them."

Teemo's eyes widened with shock. "What?!" Teemo piped. "Kennen…that's…" He trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"A big deal. I know." Kennen murmured in response. "Teemo…can I tell you something?" Kennen looked back to his friend.

Teemo nodded slowly, shifting in his seat some. "Of course Kennen, always!"

Kennen's nose wrinkled before he spoke, a glassy look returning to his eyes. "Coming back to Bandle City…seeing you again…learning of my parents…being here now. It's satisfied a void I've felt in myself ever since I left Bandle City all those years ago." He paused for a moment, a single tear trailing down his cheek. "Resigning from the Kinkou…I feel like I should be regretting that right about now. But I don't." Kennen grew quiet, his gaze falling back down to his cup of tea.

Teemo stared at Kennen, a perplexed, yet sympathetic look on his face. "Well, Kennen…I'd be lying if I said this wasn't a rather dramatic turn of events." He rested a hand on the yordle's shoulder, prompting him to look back at him. "But regardless, you'll always be welcomed here. Always. Reasons be damned." His grip on Kennen's shoulder tightened.

This brought a small smile to Kennen's face, who quickly wiped away at his moist cheeks, yet that that did little to help the steady stream that now poured from his eyes. He gave a sniffle and turned his face away from Teemo who suddenly scooted closer.

"Thank you…" Kennen whispered.

He suddenly felt a tender hand guide his face back around to face Teemo who then used that same hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

Kennen's cheeks flushed red at the gesture and he simply stared at Teemo, unsure of how to respond.

"What are friends for?" Teemo murmured back, also blushing slightly. He diverted his gaze to the fireplace, a timid smile crossing his face.

Kennen followed his gaze to the hearth before taking another sip from his cup, then placing it on the table. The two sat in silence for a time. Kennnen briefly glanced to Teemo before slowly letting his head rest against the yordle's shoulder. Before long, a light snore began to escape him.

Teemo turned his head to the yordle resting against his shoulder and smiled, letting a content sigh escape him as he took another sip from his cup.

* * *

Kennen awoke to a pleasant smell in the air. His eyes peaked open to find himself laying across the same couch he had fallen asleep on, his body hidden under a comfy blanket, and his head cushioned by a small pillow. He leaned up with a light groan and stretched his shoulders some before perking up significantly upon seeing a wholesome meal of ham and eggs set out on the coffee table before him—it still looked warm, too. Kennen gave a soft sigh and shook his head, a smile creeping across his face. No doubt this was Teemo's handiwork.

Just as he was finishing his meal, Teemo walked through the front door, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. The scout held up a finger to Kennen before peaking his head outside to spit.

"Mm, sorry 'bout that. Good morning!" Teemo said in a cheerful voice.

"Morning Teems!" Kennen responded, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched Teemo shuffle around the house.

"Breakfast was good enough, I hope? I tried setting your garments out to dry, but they're still pretty damp." Teemo pointed a thumb to a neatly folded stack of clothes on the dining table. "I hope those will suffice? Still might be a little big..." He muttered as he shifted through drawers and cupboards before giving an 'ah' as he located a small pocket watch.

"It was filling, thank you! And…don't worry about my ninja garb. I don't suspect I'll be needing it anytime soon." He said in a soft tone.

Teemo gave Kennen a light frown before slipping the watch into his pocket and placing his green scouting cap atop his head before making for the door once again. "Meet me out back when you're all dressed and ready…I want to show you something before we leave for City Hall-...". Teemo paused. "You…do still want to go to the meeting, right?"

Kennen pursed his lips some before giving a nod. "I have a few more things I need to say to Shen and Akali before they return to Ionia." He muttered.

Teemo nodded once. "I understand. Make haste, then!" He said before skipping out of the door.

Kennen gave a sigh. He had forgotten that Teemo was a morning yordle. He was not.

With a long yawn and a few stretches, he shed the poro-covered pajamas Teemo had given him and swapped them for a rather ordinary set of clothing consisting of—a pair of slacks, a tunic, and a pair of old leather boots which all fit surprisingly well.

Kennen stepped outside and looked around. Teemo's cottage seemed to be a bit isolated from the rest of the homes in the surrounding area and appeared to sit at the top of a small hill. He glanced up to the surrounding trees to see them all glowing a bright gold—no doubt because of the sun rising behind them. He trotted his way to the back and gave a sudden gasp. There Teemo stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the great Guardian's sea, the sun just peaking over the horizon.

"Wow…" Kennen said, stopping next to Teemo.

Teemo smirked and gave a knowing nod. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Should I even ask how you managed to snag a place with a view like this?" Kennen asked.

"You could say being a high ranking officer in the Scouts has its perks. In other words, hard work and lots of ass kissing, I can assure you." Teemo said, a rather impish snicker following.

Kennen rolled his eyes and grinned. Despite the likely doleful events that were about to unfold once they reached City Hall, he had to admit that this was a great way to start a new day.

* * *

 **I should have the next chapter up within the neighborhood of two days.**


	5. Swift Negotiations

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongI know I'm a little late on this one, but I return with a nice, long-ish chapter! Enjoy!/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The trek to City Hall was a dreadfully quiet one, at least for Teemo. He had no doubts that Mayor Jadefellow would agree to sign the treaty between the nations of Demacia, Ionia, and Piltover. It was a sound plan, to be sure, especially with the growing presence of Noxian warbands in the northern Sablestones. He was unsure, however, just how the interactions between Kennen and the two Kinkou ninjas would pan out. If he knew Kennen as well as he thought did, he knew him to be a passionate yordle when it came to things that were important to him. Yet walking beside him, he could practically feel the conflict radiating from his friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen kept his gaze forward and his conversation short, his mind much too preoccupied with what was to come. He silently thanked Teemo for acknowledging this, occasionally flashing the scout a half smile as they walked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen's brows furrowed as he thought. Perhaps he was overreacting…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No. He wasn't. What Shen and Akali did was wrong. But to sacrifice everything he has worked toward in the Kinkou, to abandon his place within the Triumvirate, would be a slap in the face of the people of Ionia, himself, and his parents. He thought back to his mother and father, and what they would have wanted him to do. They would have wanted him to persevere and continue down the path he was on; the path he was destined to walk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He couldn't dishonor that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"On the other hand, he could not deny the emptiness and loneliness he felt when in Ionia. He couldn't ignore that it was on the verge of consuming him. No yordle should be away from his people for that long./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Even if he was to stay, where would he live?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"His eyes shifted back to Teemo. The scout had given him refuge when he needed it and even offered his home on a whim, but Kennen did not feel like testing the extent of that generosity./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo caught the glance and quirked a brow. "There's a lot on your mind, I can tell." The scout said with an ever present smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm having doubts." Kennen muttered. "Shen was right…I may have let my emotions get the better of me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe. Or maybe he just needs to see things from a yordle's perspective. Family and home…it means everything to a yordle."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen tilted his head. He wasn't wrong...But Shen would argue that Ionia was just as much his home now as Bandle City was then./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As they neared the city square, Kennen saw what looked to be preparations for some kind of event. A small army of yordles were hard at work decorating the streets with a plethora of bright, colorful flowers and ribbons. From streetlamp to streetlamp, long streamers fixed with bundles of marigolds and dahlias hung. A few yordles carrying baskets randomly tossed pedals into the air, littering the streets with an amalgam of brilliant colors. Along the streets leading into the square, long, extravagantly decorated tables were being set up, along with what appeared to be massive keg barrels, no doubt carrying delicious ale./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo could see the curious look on Kennen's face and spoke up. "Surely you remember the Summer's End Festival?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It suddenly clicked in Kennen's mind. "Oh! Of course I do! How could I forget…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen smiled as he began to reminisce about the last Summer's End Festival he had attended, many, many years ago. The Festival, which as the name would suggest, celebrated the end of the summer season and the beginning of the autumn season. It was kind of a big deal in Bandle City and was revered as one of the oldest yordle holidays in existence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo pointed a finger to what appeared to be a large stage platform being build beside City Hall. "I've heard from the grapevine that musicians from the Yordle Academy in Piltover are coming to perform. They're apparently bringing some type of 'new sound technology' with them, too! It's got everyone pretty excited."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen eyed the stage. Every inch of it seemed to be covered with colorful flowers, prompting him to wonder how anyone would be able to perform without kicking up a storm of pedals./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The pair stopped just as they passed by the stage, now standing before the Bandle City Headquarters./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""…Here we are." Teemo said, gesturing to the stairway leading up to City Hall. "You ready?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen blinked as he looked up to the large, imposing building. He gave a single nod before following Teemo up the stairs and inside. "Here goes nothing."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""…And what of the Freljord? The Avarosan? Queen Ashe cannot ignore these turn of events." Mayor Dennison proclaimed, pushing a pair of spectacles back over his nose./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen shook his head. "They are consumed by their own petty civil wars. The Avarosan seem to think that a Noxian war machine could not possibly survive the cold reaches of the Freljord during the winter season…and perhaps they couldn't, alone. But with this new alliance that Noxus has conjured, I suspect they could lay waste to any nation that stood in its way. Thus is the reason we ask that Bandle City join in an accord with Ionia, Demacia, and Piltover. Alone, we are all powerless against such a vast force, but together, we may extinguish any ideas of warfare before it even began. The Avarosan are also weary of joining in an alliance with Demacia, considering they denied Freljordian refugees during Noxus' 'Barbarian Pacification Campaigns'…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison gave a slow, steady nod, his eyes fixed upon the document before him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"His ears suddenly perked as the door to the office opened and two yordles quietly entered. Shen and Akali also turned their heads to look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ah, Captain Teemo. I was just beginning to think you weren't going to show up to this meeting." Dennison's eyes shifted to Kennen. "Master Kennen? I trust you've enjoyed your time in the city? Shen and Akali tell me you hail from the Yordle Lands. It is always nice to see a son of Bandle returning home." The stout yordle gave Kennen a proud smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen gave a respectful bow to the Mayor of Bandle City upon being acknowledged. "Yes sir. It's been…an interesting experience." He muttered. He briefly glanced to Teemo, who seemed as ridged as a plank with his chin held high and his arms firmly at his side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dennison cleared his throat. "Are you not going to join your colleagues?" He said, giving Kennen an odd look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen pursed his lips and blinked before looking over to Shen and Akali, who were looking at him expectantly. Awkwardly and silently, he walked over to the two, his shoulders slumping some./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo watched him from the corner of his eye, a small frown forming on his lips as he could sense the uncertainty in his friend's movements. His gaze shifted back to Mayor Dennison as he spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""There are many in the Bandle City High Council who would have me deny this treaty outright." The Mayor took the document in hand and swiveled in his chair some, before giving a thoughtful hum./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo silently cursed under his breath. If it wasn't for Mayor Dennison, the Bandle City High Council would have thrown the Yordle Lands into chaos long ago. They wanted nothing more than to shut Bandle City off from the rest of the world, at least that's what Teemo had gathered during his many years serving in the military./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He could recall a time when Bandle City was on the brink of civil disarray. Many of its citizens agreed with the council's platform to keep the Yordle Lands insular, though many more thought it should be opened up to the tradewinds of Valoran. The latter sentiment was eventually embraced when Mayor Dennison opened trade negotiations with Demacia and Piltover. Bandle City's economy has grown tenfold ever since. There was even a time, prior to the Noxian Invasion of Ionia, when Bandle City accepted Noxian traders./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was no surprise to Teemo then, that the High Council was eager to shoot down any talks of joint-alliances being made with other nations./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Captain Teemo, what are your thoughts?" Dennison asked, looking to Teemo with a curious expression./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The fur on the back of Teemo's neck bristled as he was called upon. Shen and Akali looked to the scout in question./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sir?" He piped./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You are one of Bandle City's most distinguished scouts. What are your thoughts on this treaty? It is, after all, only fair that I ask a soldier his thoughts on what is potentially a treaty of war." Dennison said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo flexed his jaw as he thought. "Noxian warbands are one thing…but an entire army? I don't think Bandle City could weather such an assault, even with the bulk of our own armies. I suspect that if there was an invasion, Bandle City would be lost. This treaty is sound." Teemo gave a confident nod before quickly adding a 'Sir' at the end of his statement./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen and Akali, seeming satisfied with the scout's answer, looked back to Mayor Dennison, who nodded accordingly. "Mm. Indeed. Fortunately, there strongwere some/strong in the High Council who strongdid/strong agree to the terms of this treaty…just enough, I might add."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison suddenly plucked a pen from his desk and inscribed his signature upon the treaty before rotating it toward Shen and Akali, and sliding it forth. "Our answer is yes, Shen of the Kinkou. Bandle City will serve in this alliance."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo gave a quiet sigh of relief. Shen and Akali also seemed to relax some. Kennen stood unwaveringly still, obviously preoccupied with his own thoughts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen stepped forward and collected the document. "Word will be sent to Piltover and Demacia immediately."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison nodded. "I suspect you will be returning to Ionia, then?" He eyed the Triumvirate, collectively./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen nodded. "There is much that remains to be done. Remember, there will be another summit meeting in three months' time. In Demacia, you and the respective leaders of each nation involved will meet to discuss the conditions of this treaty, as well as strategies for when the combined might of Noxus, Bilgewater, and Zaun make their first engagement of war."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The Mayor gave another nod. "Yes, as we discussed. Then I consider this meeting over-…" He paused for a moment, his eyes suddenly shifting to Kennen. "Ah! I nearly forgot…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen blinked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison suddenly nodded to Shen. "I believe you three have some type of…personal business to attend to, before you leave?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen and Akali both gave a single nod and looked down to Kennen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen stiffened. emWhat were they planning?.../em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen began. "Akali and I discussed, in length, possible ways to…remedy the situation we have all found ourselves in."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Akali spoke. "We understand that your anger with us is justified, Kennen. For that, we can only hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive us, and still know that we did what we did for the good of the Kinkou…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen narrowed his eyes, still unsure as to what exactly they were getting at. emAn apology was not going to fix this./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen spoke again. "But we are not blind to your troubles, Kennen. We understand that being away from your own kind is…problematic. Speaking with Mayor Dennison has reassured us of this fact." Shen gestured a hand to the Mayor, who seemed to be listening intently. "You know as well as Akali and I that the Triumvirate would fall without you, Kennen. That is a risk we simply cannot take. Thus, I would like to offer an alternative ultimatum." Shen continued./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen quirked a brow. "Go on."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""After speaking with Mayor Dennison, we have arranged for you to stay in Bandle City for approximately one month. After that allotted time, you will be expected to return to Ionia" Shen said, looking back down to Kennen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen didn't know what to say. This was truly an alternative he couldn't refuse. It still astonished Kennen that Shen could put aside his pride so easily to preserve the interests of the Kinkou…and though he knew it was not necessarily a direct kindness on Shen's part, Kennen was thankful none the less. He also had no doubts that Akali had a significant hand in convincing Shen that this was the right recourse, and for that he was also thankful./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Akali broke the silence that Kennen had let fester. "Are these terms agreeable, Kennen?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen looked up to the two and gave a low bow." Yes! Yes. They are." He said with a stammer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen nodded. "There is…one condition." He said before nodding to Mayor Dennison, who nodded in return and looked to Kennen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""While you enjoy your stay in Bandle City, you will be expected to play some part in its defense…should the need ever arise." The Mayor suddenly smiled. "And if the stories of the power Shen and Akali have told me you possess are indeed true, I believe you will serve Bandle City well, for the short amount of time that you are here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen gave the Mayor a bow. "Mayor Dennison, sir, it would be my utmost honor!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison nodded. "Then it is decided. You are hereby recognized as a diplomatic guest of Bandle City. You will be given quarter here in City Hall-..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo interjected before Mayor Dennison could finish. "Actually, Mayor Jadefellow, I'd be happy to open my home to Kennen during his stay in Bandle City." The scout looked to Kennen, giving him a confident smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison chuckled. "A model of yordle hospitality! Does this agree with you, Master Kennen?" He said, looking to the ninja./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen nodded quickly, returning Teemo's smile with one of his own. He was still kind of dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events, but ecstatic none the less./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Very well!" Mayor Dennison exclaimed before looking to Shen and Akali. "Well, I will not keep you two waiting any longer. Safe travelling back to Ionia."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen and Akali gave the Mayor a bow before turning back to Kennen. "We would like you to see us off." Shen said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen nodded and joined the two in exiting City Hall./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo turned to follow, but paused as he heard Mayor Dennison clear his throat. He silently scolded himself for attempting to leave without a formal dismissal, before turning back around, giving a firm salute./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison only chuckled. "At ease, Captain. I don't suppose you have that report ready for me yet?" Mayor Dennison inquired./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo suddenly realized that he had forgotten all about the report. "Oh…No sir, I'm still waiting on that reconnaissance scout to return. I suspect they should be back before the festivities begin later today."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison gave a hum of approval. "Fair enough. I suppose I'm just being an impatient old yordle."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo shook his head. "Not at all sir! Maybe you're just anxious? I am too. Noxian warbands are no laughing matter. If they aren't back by tomorrow, I'll lead a search party myself."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison leaned forward in his chair. "Bandle City couldn't ask for a finer soldier. I hope to see you among the festivities today, yes?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo nodded." Of course!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mayor Dennison smiled. "Oh…and do make Master Kennen feels at home. He has endured much being away from his people for so long. You're dismissed for the day Captain Teemo."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo gave the Mayor a firm salute. "Thank you, sir!" He said before turning to leave./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen, Akali, and Kennen stepped out onto the main pavilion overlooking the Bandle City Square./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a brief silence as Kennen stood before his two colleagues, trying to gather his words./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You two have done a great thing for me…" The yordle muttered, keeping his gaze to the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You can thank Akali. She…reminded me of what was truly important. We would have been fools to ignore that a yordle is not whole without the company of their own. We suggest that you make the best of your time here, Kennen. We will await your return…" Shen said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Eagerly." Akali added, a slight smile forming on her lips, causing Shen to nod in agreeance./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Eagerly." He echoed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen looked up to the two before suddenly dashing forward, embracing both of their legs in a tight embrace. Akali gave an uncharacteristic chuckle at the rare gesture and knelt down to hug the yordle properly, giving Shen a tug on his tunic, urging him to do the same. Shen, obviously not used to…hugging…knelt down apprehensively, embracing the yordle as well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thank you…" Kennen said in a muffled voice before breaking the embrace and stepping back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shen and Akali rose to their feet and took each other's hands before Shen spoke once more. "Remember, three months."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen gave a bow of the head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly, a strange flood of purple energy started to circle the two ninjas as their very forms began to dissipate into thin air. They both closed their eyes and assumed a ridged stance./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen looked back up to the two. "Shen? Akali?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The two opened their eyes for but a moment, looking down to the yordle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I forgive you." Kennen muttered softly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The two bowed their heads accordingly, before the magical energy suddenly engulfed their bodies, and within a flash of light, they were gone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen gave a heavy sigh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, I'd say today is off to a decent start, wouldn't you say?" He heard a voice from behind call out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He glanced over his shoulder to Teemo who stood by the doorway with crossed arms./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No kidding…I'm still not totally convinced this isn't just one big dream." Kennen chimed, giving the scout a snicker./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo suddenly looked very seriously at the ninja. "Actually Kennen…it is. This has all been a dream…and now it's time to wake up."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"For a brief moment, Kennen looked absolutely mortified. However, he quickly caught on as he saw a mischievous grin creep across the scout's lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""…Jerk." Kennen muttered, prompting the scout to burst out laughing. He responded by pulling Teemo's green cap over his face, causing him to laugh even harder. Eventually, Kennen joined in on the infectious laughter before giving a happy sigh. "So…now what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo's grin persisted. "We've got a festival to go to!" The scout suddenly pulled back his helmet and removed a slightly smothered marigold flower from underneath, before holding it out to Kennen. "And I'd like you to come with me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen blinked, instantly recognizing this as an old tradition of the Summer's End Festival in which two yordles present each other with a flower to declare enduring fellowship for the seasons to come. Though it was not uncommon among family and friends, it was mainly a tradition reserved for lovers. Thus, Kennen gave the flower a confused and apprehensive look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh…I…" He spluttered his words, causing Teemo to turn a little pale. He slowly began to retract the flower./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kennen suddenly ran down the steps, leaving Teemo alone and more than confused./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He kneeled down to collect one of the many flowers littering the square, before sprinting back to the top and presenting it to Teemo, a wide smile forming across his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Teemo's worried look shifted to joy as they exchanged flowers, Kennen fixing his to Teemo's helmet, and Teemo placing his behind Kennen's ear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The two turned to look out over the Bandle City Square, which now bustled with celebration, jubilation, and color./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""emThis will be a day to remember/em." Kennen thought to himself./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHope you enjoyed! Special thanks to those leaving reviews, always appreciated! Next chapter may or may not warrant an M rating, I'm not quite sure yet. We'll see!/strong/p 


	6. Summer's End Festival Part 1

**I return with another chapter! Reviews always appreciated. Special thanks to those who keep coming back!**

* * *

The streets of Bandle City were alive with festivities and merrymaking.

Every yordle of Rudynip Valley gathered within the city square, much of the crowd spilling out into the roads and alleyways, all singing and dancing with an ale in hand and flowers in their hair. Small bands, wielding lutes, flutes, fiddles, drums, and tambourines, dotted every street corner. Some played soft, pleasant tunes while others played fast, exciting melodies, all of them traditional yordle compositions made just for grand occasions such as this. From the rooftops, Megling gunners stuffed their cannons to the brim with flowers before blasting them high into the sky, causing a steady rain of pedals to grace the crowds below.

Teemo and Kennen waded through the hordes of yordles, both carrying mugs of delicious honeymead ale.

"Where are we going?" Kennen called out, his voice barely piercing through the music coming from a nearby ensemble.

Teemo held Kennen by his wrist, guiding him to yordle knows where. He briefly looked over his shoulder, flashing Kennen a grin.

"There's some people I'd like you to meet!" Teemo called back.

"How do you expect to find anyone in all of this?" Kennen questioned, just barely missing the flailing arms of a yordle dancing blissfully to the music beside him.

Teemo didn't seem to hear him as they continued to maneuver through the throngs of yordles.

Kennen was slightly overwhelmed by all of the activity happening around him. It had been years since he last attended the Summer's End Festival, but he never remembered it being this…extravagant. He wondered if perhaps there was another cause for celebration that he didn't know about?

Kennen felt the pull on his wrist weaken as Teemo stopped, a small gathering of yordle children huddled around him.

"Captain Teemo!" One of them cried

"It's really him!" One screamed.

"Can we get an autograph?" Another yelled out.

"Pleaaassee?" They all said in unison.

Teemo gave a hearty chuckle and took a pen from his back pocket before falling down to one knee, signing whatever was thrust in front of him. Kennen watched with amusement as Teemo indulged the group of children.

"You know…" Teemo began, looking over his shoulder to flash a grin at Kennen, before looking back to the children. "That yordle over there?" He pointed to Kennen. "His autograph is one you should really be after. He's a legendary ninja from Ionia!" Teemo exclaimed, causing the children to go wide eyed and immediately bee-line straight for Kennen who turned red with embarrassment.

"No way, you're a ninja?!" One boy asked.

"What's it like in Ionia? Do they really eat food with sticks?" A little girl asked.

Kennen gave a bashful laugh and took the pen that Teemo was holding out to him before leaning down to sign his name with traditional Ionian characters on various trinkets and pieces of parchment, causing some of the children to gasp in awe.

Teemo gave a loud chuckle, before suddenly jumping as he felt a hand slap against his shoulder.

"Howdy Captain!" A cheery white-haired yordle yelled, giving the scout an excited smile.

"Tristana! I was just looking for you. Thought you'd be up on the rooftops?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss all the action down here." Tristana said a matter-of-factly, resting a hand on her hip.

Teemo chuckled before gesturing to Kennen. "There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Tristana looked over to the yordle in question. The group of children had run off elsewhere, though he seemed to be busy holding a little girl's hand as she danced and twirled under his arm.

"Oh! Is that… ** _him_**?" Tristana asked, giving Teemo a smirk and a wiggle of her brow.

Teemo quirked a brow at the way she said **_him_**. "Yes it's him-...what's that supposed to mean?" He asked with an odd tone.

Tristana rolled her eyes but kept a mischievous smile. "Oh, nothing."

Teemo rolled his shoulder and called out to Kennen. "Hey Ken, this is Tristana! A good friend of mine. Tristana, this is Kennen, as you know."

Kennen looked up to Tristan and extended his hand, reserving the other for the small yordle girl still using him as a dancing partner. "Any friend of Teemo is a friend of mine!" He called out.

Tristana shook the hand tightly, causing Kennen to shrink a little in pain. _Wow, that's a strong grip_ , he thought.

Tristana eyed the flower behind his ear, then to the one tucked under the goggle strap on Teemo's helmet before giving them both an odd look.

Kennen went back to indulging the dancing girl still clinging to his hand while Teemo gave Tristana a confused look. "What?"

Tristana shook her head, her face suddenly turning serious. "I actually came to ask you a favor, Teems. Ziggs is in town for the festival and well…him and Rumble are _at it again_."

Teemo craned his head back and gave an exacerbated sigh at the news. "Of course they are. Can't you handle it Trist? You know Rumble has a bone to pick with me…for whatever reason." He muttered the last part.

Trinstana crossed her arms and shook her head. "Rumble has a bone to pick with everyone. I tried. You're an officer, so they'll probably listen to you if you tell them to knock it off."

Teemo gave her a flat look, but nodded. "Fine, fine. Where are they?"

Tristana pointed toward the east wing of city square. "Just follow the sound of yelling. Can't miss it."

Teemo groaned and offered his mug to her. "Keep Kennen entertained, won't you?"

Tristana took the mug and gave a sip before giving him her signature smile. "You got it, Captain."

With that, Teemo trotted off toward the east side of city square, a miffed expression on his face.

Tristana turned back to Kennen and leaned down to the little girl doing some pretty impressive twirls under his arm. He seemed to be enjoying the attention as he swung his hips and tapped his foot to the music.

"Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?" Tristana asked the little girl sweetly, who looked up at her and briefly hugged his hand, giving her a pouty face.

Tristana's smile only grew at the reluctant girl. "Please? I have to talk to him about important Megling Commando stuff." She gave the girl a wink.

The little girl gasped, nodded quickly, and let go of his hand. She looked up to Kennen and gave him a spastic wave. "Bye-bye Mr. Ninja man!" She called out before running off to rejoin her friends.

Kennen returned the wave, a goofy smile on his face. Suddenly, he felt his hands grabbed by Tristana's, who pulled him into a dance circle that had formed nearby.

Kennen, who was certainly nimble, did not know the first thing about dancing and opted to just swing his hips and arms, hoping for the best. "Where's Teemo?" He called out to his new dance partner, who seemed to be a lot more graceful in her movements.

"Went to go break up a dispute. He'll be back." Tristana gave a fancy spin before locking Kennen's elbow with hers and skipping around, causing Kennen to nearly trip just trying to keep up.

"So you're with the Kinkou, huh? I've been to Ionia once. It's super pretty." Tristana called out over the music.

"Yeah, it's something else-…Wait, how did you know? We just met!" Kennen called back.

Tristana chuckled before suddenly switching arms and skipping in the other direction. "Everyone knows the Kinkou was in Bandle City. That sort of news gets around fast. Besides, Teemo has been talking about you none stop for like a month."

Kennen blinked. "Really?"

Tristana nodded. "Oh yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you! I don't think I've ever seen him so excited before."

"Huh." Kennen gave a thoughtful hum before suddenly yelping out in surprise as Tristana reeled him in with a twirl and traded him off to another yordle, a complete stranger, who happily twirled him around and traded him off to someone else.

Being tossed around the dance circle was starting to get a little disorienting, and as the melody of the music picked up, he could only watch helplessly as he fumbled ungracefully from one yordle to the next, leaving Tristana in a laughing fit.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rumble howled in pain as his ears were tugged by Ziggs who had managed to pin him to the ground.

"MY BOMBS ARE NOT MEDIOCRE!" Ziggs screamed, tugging harder.

Rumble growled and gave the yordle on top of him a firm elbow to the gut, causing Ziggs to roll off to the side. "They are when you sell them to GREEDY PILTIES for a comfy spot in their STUPID academy! It's not even yordle-tech anymore!" He cried before charging toward Ziggs, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process

"You're just jealous- OOF!" Ziggs was cut short as Rumble tackled him to the ground and began pressing his face into the dirt.

"JEALOUS?! HA! At least I still have my integrity intact! I didn't bend my knee to that goofy afro pseudo-scientist!" Rumble growled, rubbing Zigg's face deeper into the dirt.

A curious crowd began to form around the brawling yordles, many of the faces looking on unimpressed and unsurprised as they were likely all too familiar with the explosive behavior of the two yordles before them.

Teemo pushed his way through the gathering and nearly fumbled as he reached the inner circle. He eyed Rumble and Ziggs with a disconcerting look before slowly approaching the two.

"Alright boys…I think you've had your fun. Let's break it up, now." He said, resting a hand on Rumble's shoulder.

Rumble shrugged away from the hand and glared up at Teemo. "Take a hike _Captain Buzzkill_ , this is between me and him…" He said before smothering Zigg's face into the dirt once more.

Ziggs gave a cough and turned his head to look up to Teemo, flashing the scout a wide, slightly bloodied grin. "Say, Teems, be a pal and pull this urchin off of me, won't you?"

Rumble responded in kind by attempting to land a sucker punch on Ziggs' side.

Ziggs gave a pained grunt before managing to slide himself from under Rumble and subsequently landing a firm punch across his face, causing the azure-furred yordle to fly back to the ground, cradling a now bloody nose.

Teemo massaged his temple and gave a heavy breath, trying to keep his composure. Even before Ziggs had moved to Piltover, these two clowns would always find a reason to fight each other over something as mundane as a missing bolt. Now with Rumble on his own personal anti-Piltover campaign, a visit from Ziggs was bound to end in some sort of domestic chaos. But despite their apparent rivalry, they claimed to be the very best of friends, which baffled Teemo. He could think of very few yordles who were as dysfunctional and unhinged as Ziggs and Rumble…save for maybe the dark mage Veigar…or that cousin of his up north.

Rumble climbed back up to his feet and wiped the blood away from his nose before spitting in Zigg's general direction. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Rumble suddenly fell backwards with a groan, knocked out cold.

"Just great." Teemo muttered, giving Ziggs a shaming glare. Onlookers murmured quietly, some even gasping at what they saw.

Ziggs caught the Scout's scrutiny and merely gave a shrug. "Eh…he'll be alright. Big mouth had too much to drink, is all. Maybe I did too, ahehe." The brown-furred yordle walked over to the smaller blue yordle and scooped him up with both arms. "I'll uh…take him back to his workshop." Ziggs gave his signature eerie grin before disappearing into the crowd. "Tell Tristana he…fell or something." Ziggs called out.

"I have half a mind to detain you two! -…" Teemo deadpanned slightly before giving another sigh as it became evident that Ziggs was too far away to even hear him. "Okay folks, show's over! Get back to your festivities! Nothing to see here!" He yelled out, waving his arms dismissively to the gathering, which slowly began to dissipate.

The scout rested his hands on his hips and looked around. His ears perked as he noticed a pretzel stand nearby.

* * *

Kennen sat across from Tristana at one of the many tables set up around the square, enjoying a mug of ale as they spoke, a pleasant refreshment after that embarrassing attempt at dancing. Kennen felt a little awkward talking to someone who he knew so little about, but who apparently knew quite a bit about him.

"So you knew Teemo from...?" Kennen began to question.

"Cadet Training." She finished. "I can't even count all of the missions we've completely together. He's a good yordle to have at your side when things get hairy." Tristana said, taking a sip from her mug. "It's hard to tell just by looking at him…but he's a good soldier. Maybe too good, sometimes…" She muttered.

Kennen quirked a brow. "How do you mean?"

Tristana shrugged. "He gets…weirdly serious during missions, even if it's a no-brainer patrol shift. The guy just takes his job seriously I guess." She paused for a moment. "Not that I don't, too! But…Teemo takes it to another level."

Kennen nodded slowly. That was understandable. Kennen took his job within the Kinkou very seriously as well.

He thought back to the Teemo he knew when they were children. His father was a Scout of the Mothership, as well as his father before him, and his father before him, and so on. He had no doubts that Teemo grew up with quite a lot of pressure to carry on his family's legacy.

Now that he thought about it, Teemo didn't exactly have a cushiony childhood. His mother had passed during an outbreak of violet fever one winter when he was still just a child, leaving his father alone to care for him. Kennen remembered Teemo's father to be a kind, albeit stern yordle. He wondered if he was still serving in the Bandle City Special Forces?

He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Tristana speaking to him. "Er- sorry, what'd you say?" Kennen called out.

Tristana giggled. "Am I that boring?"

Kennen's face flushed red. "No, no! Sorry! I spaced out for a second there. I…do that sometimes."

Tristana gave him a wink. "Don't sweat it. I was just asking if you liked being back in Bandle City?"

Kennen blinked. "Of course I do!" He gave an uneasy laugh. "I…well, to make a long story short, I almost resigned from the Kinkou just to stay here." He rubbed the back of his head, still feeling a bit of conflict lingering on the subject.

Tristana nodded. "Teemo told me about your parents. Really sorry." She said in a sincere tone.

Kennen furrowed his brows. Even in the midst of all the celebration around him, thinking about his late kin left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Thanks." He said simply.

Tristana frowned a bit, worried that she may have overstepped some sort of boundary. She cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "Are you excited for tonight?" She asked, the jovial tone returning to her voice.

Kennen tilted his head. "Tonight? Oh-…right! The performers from Piltover! What's so special about them, anyway?"

Tristana shook her head. "Honestly? I'm not really sure. But apparently all of their instruments were made with state of the art hextechnology. I've heard when they perform, it conjures up a big lightshow!"

Kennen's ears perked. "That sounds sort of like Sona!"

Tristana gave him a questioning look.

"You know…Sona!" Kennen repeated.

Her confused look lingered and she shook her head.

"She's this musician from Ionia, but she lives in Demacia. Her music is beautiful! She uses this magical string instrument thing- I'm not doing a really good job of explaining it. But its great!" He said with excitement.

Tristana smiled. "I've always wanted to go back to Ionia…It was so peaceful there." She said with a dreamy sigh.

"Well if you ever want to see a real show, go see Sona! She plays at the Placidium once a year." Kennen said.

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Thanks for the tip, Ken." Tristana said with a smile.

Kennen perked at being called the nickname that no one but Teemo ever really used. He gave a single nod and took a sip from his mug, his nose twitching some as he realized the ale had gone flat.

Just then, two jumbo pretzels, layered with icing and butter landed on the table in front of them. Teemo stood by the table with a wide smile on his face.

Kennen and Tristana gave the sweetened knots of dough a delighted look before digging in.

"Thanks Teems." Kennen said between chewing.

"Mhm!" Tristana hummed. "How'd it go?" She asked, glancing up to the scout.

Teemo gave a 'huff' and seated himself beside Kennen. "Well, Ziggs knocked him on his ass and carried him off. Honestly, I don't understand those two. If they pull something like that in public again, I'm gonna have to arrest them."

Kennen blinked. "You can arrest people? That's pretty neat."

Teemo smirked and nodded at Kennen before looking back to Tristana. "What were they going on about, anyway?"

Tristana quirked a brow. "Are you really asking? It's the same old song and dance with those two. Ziggs is so oblivious and Rumble…well Rumble is just so transparent, he doesn't even know it. I wish he'd just drop the act and tell Ziggs how he really feels."

Teemo rolled his eyes. "I still don't think **that** is what's going on, Trist. He's obviously just on one of this anti-Piltover tantrums. They've been friends since they were young, Rumble probably just feels betrayed or something."

Tristana shrugged. "Oh sure…but you know something **else** is up."

Teemo tapped his fingers against the table and shook his head. "You know Rumble and Ziggs better than I do. I don't care what it's about, really…as long as they keep it off the streets."

Kennen just sat and listened to the two, unsure exactly who these two yordles were. "Friends of yours?"

Tristana and Teemo looked over. Tristana nodded and Teemo shrugged.

Teemo spoke up. "Ziggs works at the Yordle Academy in Piltover making hexplosives, as he likes to call them. They're exactly what they sound like."

Tristana followed. "Rumble is our resident curmudgeon. He's also a really talented mechanic."

Teemo continued. "He and Ziggs have been friends since they were kids. Like us." He smiled at Kennen. "But unlike us, they often get into stupid fights over petty things."

"Don't call it 'petty' around Rumble. He'll probably hit you." Tristana chimed.

Teemo rolled his eyes again. "He'd probably hit me regardless. Like I said, he has a bone to pick with me. I still can't believe he thought you and I were…together." Teemo stuck out his tongue, prompting Tristana to give him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Right back at you, Captain." She said with a snicker.

Kennen blinked, still slightly confused.

Teemo caught his confusion and gave a dismissive wave. "It doesn't matter."

Kennen shrugged and took another bite from his pretzel.

Teemo glanced back to Tristana and noticed she wasn't wearing a flower. "No luck yet?" He asked, gesturing to the marigold fixed to his helmet.

"Nooope. Still waiting on my 'yordle in shining armor'…" She said, following an overdramatic sigh.

Teemo grinned. "Why not ask Rumble?..."

Tristana shrugged slightly. "Sure, if I felt like babysitting a bad-tempered grease monkey."

Teemo chuckled. "You know he likes you Trist."

Tristana began a retort, but Teemo was quick to interject. "And don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me!"

Tristana snickered. "I'm just saying, why else would they be fighting like that?" She gave a sigh and glanced back to Teemo, eyeing the flower hanging from his helmet. A sly smirk spread across her lips. "It's nice to see you found someone, at least, Teems." She said, flashing Kennen a wink.

Teemo remained silent and Kennen started to turn a little red. He still wasn't quite sure why Teemo had offered him the symbolic gesture in the first place. Or maybe he did…and was just deciding to actively ignore it for the time being. The skin under his fur flushed even more as he tried to push the thoughts away, and he couldn't help but let a quivering smile creep at the corner of his lips.

Tristana rose from her seat and took another bite from the pretzel before seeming to wave to someone in the chaos of the crowds around them. "I'm getting flagged down. I'll see you boys at the show tonight, right?"

Teemo and Kennen nodded in unison.

"Have fun you two! It was nice meeting you Kennen. Try to loosen up a bit. You're in Bandle City now." She gave the yordle one final wink before walking into the crowd, joining a small group of similarly dressed yordles, no doubt her fellow Megling gunners.

Kennen turned his head has he heard Teemo snickering.

"She's right you know." Teemo said.

He jumped to his feet and took Kennen by the hand. "You need to loosen up!" He pulled Kennen from his seat and steered him into the heart of the celebration. Before long, Kennen found himself with another mug of ale in his hand, an arm around his waist, his feet dancing feverishly to the music around him, and Teemo's ever-smiling face in his periphery.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I plan to keep the mood pretty light for the next few chapters. But that won't last forever!**

 **The next chapter will be M-Rated, so just a heads up. I'll change the rating when I post it.**


	7. Summer's End Festival Part 2

**And we're back! I am terribly sorry for the long delay on this story. The end of 2016 was pretty rocky, but I plan to update this story regularly from here on.** **As always, feedback and reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

The rooftops surrounding Bandle City square shimmered with a vibrant array of pink and gold as the sun began its descent in the west. Below, the streets were also aglow as orange and violet lanterns, hung from one side of the square to the next, sparked to life.

The revelers cheered their approval but began to fall quiet as a stout yordle took to the stage set up before the steps of city hall.

Mayor Jadefellow rose a single hand, prompting an abrupt silence from the audience, who now listened with anticipation.

The old yordle cleared his throat before addressing the crowd in a booming, radiant voice. "Today we observe a tradition that has stood the test of time. As we all know, the end of his day heralds an end to yet another summer…one that has brought with it rich and fruitful bounties! It also heralds the beginning of a time when yordle-kind is reminded of the importance of family, friends, and food. Our foremothers and forefathers saw the cooling of autumn and the coming of winter not as a time of hardships, but as a time for respite and reflection. And so we celebrate, not only the fruits of our labors, but also our families, our dearest friends, and those nearest to our hearts. With that said, I, Dennison Jadefellow, offer my formal commencement of this Summer's End celebration!"

The crowd responded with a roar of cheerful applaud, some of the Megling Gunners even sounding off from the rooftops with a boisterous boom from their cannons.

Mayor Jadefellow continued with both hands raised in prominence. "Now, it is with great honor that I present to you our group of special and distinguished guests from Piltover, the Yordle Academy's own Hexlight Quartet!"

The Mayor concluded his welcome with a humble bow before hobbling off into the crowds below.

* * *

Teemo gave a light grunt as he recovered from what could have been an unpleasant spill.

He found maneuvering through an impenetrable horde of tipsy yordles hard enough, though carrying a drink and balancing someone on his shoulders was proving to be difficult. It also didn't help that he wasn't exactly sober himself.

"How're you doing down there? Your shoulders aren't getting too sore are they?" Kennen called down to his companion. His slightly narrowed gaze and relaxed smile indicating that he was also not quite sober.

"Yeah-yeah! I think someone tried to trip me back there…" He secured his arms around Kennen's calves as he felt himself beginning to sway again. He took the opportunity to also lean his head forward to take a petite sip from the mug in his hand. "What do the performers look like?" He called up.

Kennen scanned the stage just as the night's entertainment were making their entrance. He noted the odd instruments they carried: an oddly shaped lute, a rack of percussions and drums, a long row of chimes, and a strange looking orb that stood upright along a yordle-sized pole. "Two humans and…two yordles by the looks of it!" He called back. "Keep moving forward we're almost close enough to see them from the street."

Teemo gave a small jump to secure the yordle perched over his shoulders, prompting Kennen to give a slight gasp in surprise. Teemo snickered and pressed on through the crowds.

The crowd suddenly gasped as an echo began to ripple from the stage. Kennen looked back to see a series of strange cabinet shaped machines situated behind the quartet visibly vibrating and emanating what looked to be a subtle blue glow. One of the yordle performers took to the pole sized conveniently for someone of his stature and gave the orb at the end two firm taps, causing the machines to send a pulse of blue light to snake its way through the air above the crowd.

Kennen looked on in awe at this display. It reminded him so much of the flows of magic that would accompany a Sona performance and like Sona's music, Kennen could feel a very real energy emanating from this lightshow. It was a pleasant feeling. An uplifting feeling. "Teemo! Quick! Let me down, you have to see this!"

Teemo had also perked his ears at the strange sounds and complied, letting Kennen slide down from his shoulders. His glanced up to see they were close enough to the stage that no one had to be on anyone's shoulders to see the performers.

The pale-furred yordle 'frontman' gave a wide smile, clearly pleased by the crowd's reaction, and nodded back to his fellow musicians. One of the humans, a redheaded woman, began to run her fingers through the hanging chimes, causing the machine behind her to conjure a gentle wave of orange light to collide with the blue streams already drifting through the air. The gentle echo of the chimes jingled a steady rhythm as the second yordle, a golden-furred fellow, began to hammer away at the rack of percussions, followed by the second human, a tall well-tanned man with a flamboyant black mustache, picking away at the mechanized lute in his hand, producing a rich volume of lavish colors and unique sounds.

Teemo, Kennen, and every other yordle in the crowd for that matter watched on in enchantment, though the awe-struck stillness of the gathering began to break as yordle after yordle found their hands raising and their feet moving to the rhythm of the music, as if the hextech-conjured lights around them were casting a subtle spell.

Kennen couldn't help but bounce up and down to the beat of the music. Either the music was truly getting to him or he had indeed had a little too much to drink. Or both.

Teemo tapped his feet and watched the lightshow with squinted eyes, though a sudden urge to abandon his inhibitions was beginning to grow.

The frontman stepped up to the orb and gave it one final tap before singing into it.

"Oooh, I think I've landed in a world I hadn't seen…" The yordle bellowed, his voice conjuring a brilliant infusion of the colors which already rippled through the crowds below.

The audience gave an exuberant gasp before clapping along. Cannons filled with confetti and flowers boomed skyward, unleashing a rain of even more color to shower the crowds below.

The singer continued, dashing his way from one side of the stage to the next. "Oooh, I think I've landed where there are miracles at work..."

Kennen attempted to curl his fingers around one of the streams of light that had drifted close and felt only a gentle warmth to the touch. He looked to Teemo who still seemed to be enjoying the show at his own reserved pace. Kennen wasn't having it. Despite his drunken state, he dove down to the ground and in one graceful feet of strength rose with a surprised Teemo now precariously perched on his shoulders.

"Wooooah- Kennen what are you doin-..." Teemo was cut short by the scene before him. A sea of cheering face, bouncing in near synchronicity with the music. As a flare of light rushed past his head, he suddenly felt his hands clapping briskly to the music and a wide smile forming across his face.

Kennen lit up upon seeing Teemo's face and he began to sway carefully now that he had precious cargo in tow.

"…Full of dreeaaaammms!" The singer's voice echoed through the square and was followed by a brief outro by the human playing the chimes.

The crowd gave another roar of approval as the song concluded, prompting the quartet to continue their set.

* * *

The rest of the early evening was filled with similar high energy songs, though as the night progressed, the music took on a more tender, romantic tempo.

"Sat on a roof…named every star..." The singer began.

Teemo and Kennen glanced around them as lovers began to pair up. Two by two, yordles took each other hand in hand and began to sway in intimate unison.

The aurora of conjured hexlight above them suddenly shifted to warm shades of pink and violet.

Kennen suddenly felt his hands grasped by Teemo.

"And time seemed to say…forget the world and its weight…" The voice of the singer echoed in the background.

Kennen seemed to sober slightly as Teemo offered him a gentle smile. His eyes followed the crème yordles hand as it broke from his and rose to adjust the flower behind Kennen's ear.

Kennen's cheeks flushed red under the fur of his face. As he returned the smile, he couldn't help but confirm his own suspicions about the flower offering.

"Kennen, I-…" Teemo was cut short as a loud explosion sounded from above, and with it a brilliant display of fireworks.

Kennen flinched slightly at the explosion but kept his gaze on Teemo who seemed to be transfixed on the fireworks above them. Kennen wasn't sure if it was all of the alcohol he had consumed that day, or if he was just feeling emboldened by urges he was tired of ignoring, but he suddenly decided to take advantage of this moment.

When Teemo shifted his attention back to Kennen, he suddenly felt his lips meet another's… and with purpose! Teemo's eyes widened. They were Kennen's.

"…'Cause now I always want to feel this way…" The singer chimed.

He held himself in suspended disbelief before slowly closing his eyes. His hands drifted their way around Kennen's waist as the two pressed deeper into the kiss.

He was glad his message had gotten across.

Kennen felt the entire world around him melt away and for a brief moment the fireworks above seemed like mere fireflies. He always thought that expression about butterflies in your stomach was just a figure of speech…in fact, they seemed to be rising, higher and higher and higher and higher…

Teemo blinked as Kennen suddenly broke the kiss and turned away.

The scout gave him a confused look but nearly burst as he heard what sounded like yacking coming from the ninja.

Kennen was hunched over with both hands resting on his knees. He heaved slightly and gave a poignant groan before garnering a few sympathetic pats on the back from nearby yordles.

Teemo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and mouthed an apology to those around him before stepping closer to Kennen. He rested a tender hand on the yordle's back, giving it a few firm pats as well. "Alright Ken, hold it in until we get to a bush, I'm takin' you home."

Kennen could only give another sickly groan in response.

Perhaps he **had** overdone it a little.

* * *

As the quartet finished their final performance for the night, hordes of yordles began to vacate the center square and flow into the greater streets of Bandle City. Wagons and carts packed to full capacity with tired, drunk, and happy yordles slowly made their way through the river of tuckered-out revelers to take those who lived further into the heartlands home.

Among them, a smiling Teemo guided a fuddled Kennen homeward.

Kennen gestured toward a nearby bush before making a brisk beeline towards it.

Teemo gave a nod and stood close by, waving a dismissive hand at those who dared to stop and gawk. The sound of yacking could be heard soon after.

Teemo's ears perked as he heard a sharp whistle nearby.

He looked around to see Tristana, pulling one of her Megling gunners by the hand and flagging him down.

"Teemo!" She called out before yanking the aforementioned gunner, a male, by the hand. "I've been looking everywhere for you. That was a pretty wild performance, huh?"

Teemo eyed the other gunner, who awkwardly stood at Tristana's side, eyeing Teemo nervously. It was obvious to Teemo that the gunner knew who he was. "Yeah, it was something else."

Tristana glanced to the other gunner, then back to Teemo." OH! Aha, sorry Teems. This is-…" She was cut short.

"Private Kelso of the fourth brigadier Megling core, Captain Teemo sir!" The gunner announced, giving him a firm salute.

Teemo instinctively returned the salute, but gave the private a flat look.

"Relax K, the Captain here is off duty. Can't you tell?" Tristana rolled her eyes. "Say…where's Kennen?" She asked, looking around.

Teemo jabbed a thumb toward Kennen who currently had most of his body buried within a nearby bush. He had been silent for the past minute, though as if to answer Tristana's inquiry, he suddenly gave a heavy yack.

Tristana snickered and gave Teemo a wink. "Happens to the best of us, right?"

Teemo crossed his arms and couldn't help but smile in return. "Not a word to HQ."

Tristana's snicker turned into a steady chuckle. "No promises." She walked closer to get a better look at Kennen before turning back to Teemo. She gave the flower fixed to his helmet a gentle tap. "Don't get into too much trouble Captain…"

Teemo snorted and eyed the orange marigolds situated behind the ears of both Tristana and the private. "Same to you." Teemo gave a sardonic wink of his own.

The private looked on with a clueless expression before Tristana suddenly pulled him back toward the crowd. "Cya Teems! Oh, and remember that we have recruit placements tomorrow! Bright and early!"

Private Kelso looked over his shoulder and gave Teemo a nervous wave. "B-bye Captain, a great honor meeting you, sir!" He and Tristana soon melded in with the endless stream of passerby's, but not before Teemo saw Tristana give the private a gentle punch on the arm.

Teemo gave a gentle sigh and looked back to Kennen who seemed to be trying to clean his mouth and chin off with a leaf. Teemo pulled a handkerchief free from his back pocket and offered it.

Kennen looked to Teemo with an apologetic frown before taking the small cloth offering and cleaning his face.

Teemo only smiled and put an arm over the other's shoulder as they continued their journey home.

* * *

"What about…uh…the gallery? The art gallery that used to be by the cobblers in the west ward of Bandle?" Kennen asked in a slurred voice as he practically walked against Teemo's shoulder.

Teemo shook his head. "Madame O'toole's? She packed up and left for Demacia about two years ago. Claimed there was a bigger market out there for her type of collection...Whatever that means. Some business union bought the plot and turned it into a counting house." Teemo would occasionally bring an arm around the other's waist to keep him from stumbling too far ahead or behind.

Kennen gave a thoughtful hum. "Mmm, that's a shame. Remember when we used to spend hours there trying to count up how many nudes we could find?"

Teemo snickered. "Don't think the Madame appreciated those visits…"

Kennen grinned. "Are you kidding? We were her best customers." He gave a chuckle before giving Teemo a tired smile.

Teemo could see his home just up the hill.

He gave the yordle a few firm pats on the back. "Don't pass out of me now, Ken." He said with a smirk.

Kennen's mouth opened wide with a heavy yawn. "No promises…" He murmured before seeming to shift a good portion of his weight against Teemo who was busy flipping through a ring of keys.

Teemo could only laugh. "Oh give me a break, you can take the bed tonight. Just don't puke in it." Teemo said as he entered the house, guiding Kennen to the back bedroom.

"Okay, Upsidaisy!" Teemo sang as he picked Kennen up and placed him on the bed.

Before his head could even hit the pillow, Kennen was already out like a rock.

Teemo looked down at the slumbering yordle before him.

Kennen had definitely had one too many…but in a way, he felt that the ninja had deserved a night like this. A night to have fun. A night to indulge. He wasn't sure just how strict the Kinkou were when it came to luxuries as simple as alcohol, though he suspected that it was something not frequently supplied. In a way, he had anticipated this happening.

What he had not anticipated was the kiss. He had hoped that it was sincere, but…

It was something he would have to address when Kennen was of sounder mind.

Teemo's gaze shifted to the flower still tucked behind the snoozing yordle's ear. He removed it, as well as his own flower and compared the two. They were both gold, though his seemed to have darker accents toward the center. He placed them in an unfinished glass of water he had neglected to dispose of the night before.

He looked back to Kennen and went to work pulling off the yordle's boots and loosening the top buttons of his shirt before pulling the covers over his waist. He brushed his auburn hair back and leaned down, planting a single kiss on his forehead.

"I don't envy the headache you'll have in the morning. Sleep tight Ken." Teemo whispered before making his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. The couch would suit him just fine for tonight.

* * *

 **I'd like to briefly address the lore precedence for this story. I started this story prior to the large lore overhaul that LoL has been undergoing (Which I think is great!) However, this story will remain consistent with lore prior to these overhauls and updates. I do plan on writing future fics using the new and updated lore as it is unveiled.**

Disclaimer: AHFOD and Amazing Day both belong to Coldplay!


	8. Frightful Foreboding

**A week late on this one, my apologies!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A familiar scent roused Kennen from his slumber and lifted his senses. It was the scent of a place he had called home for many years.

As he opened his eyes, he could see only darkness, though as his eyes adjusted, he could make out the muted silhouette of his living quarters at the Kinkou monestary.

Kennen immediately sat up and pounded his fist against the sheets.

"No! Damn Shen! Damn him!" Kennnen cursed.

This was not the deal they had made. Shen had broken his promise.

Kennen cast the sheets aside and made his way into the corridor outside of his room before stomping his way over to the quarters of the Eye of Twilight.

"Shen! This will not stand! I can't b-…" As he pulled open the paper divider that served as the doors and walls to all rooms in the monastery, he fell silent. Shen wasn't here. The room looked immaculate, untarnished, and empty.

Kennen's nostrils flared as he slid the divider closed and made his way to Akali's quarters.

"Akali, we need to talk. Right now." Kennen called out, staring at the ornate design that was printed on the door.

 _Silence_.

"Akali?..." Kennen murmered as he slid the door open.

 _Empty._

Kennen stepped back into the corridor. Something wasn't right.

As he looked around, he noticed that the hall he stood in was not illuminated. The triumvirate quarters were always well lit.

He made his way down the narrow corridor and stepped out onto the temple grounds. The light outside was nearly blinding and very few shadows marked the ground, indicating that it was high noon.

As his eyes adjusted, Kennen's brows narrowed at what he saw before him. The monastery was empty. As he scanned from each wing of the grounds to the next, he saw not a single soul around.

The braziers weren't lit, the towering temple walls were vacant of any banners, and the disciples of the Kinkou order, who normally trained at this very hour in the inner cloister, were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Shen? Akali?... Master Rangi?" Kennen called out as he stepped out into the sunlight. A slight chill ran down his spine as his voice echoed through the empty courtyard and colonnades. "Anyone?"

He turned toward the temple which stood at the foot of the courtyard, opposite of the main entrance. The massive doors were appeared to be shattered inward, as if a great force had attempted to make entry.

Kennen dashed up the steps and slipped between the splintered doorway and found himself in complete darkness. "Elder Mara…?" His voice rang empty through the dark temple. He had expected to smell the familiar scent of heavy incense and candle smoke, but was met with only the musty smell of dust. The light outside illuminated an enclosed alter at the center of the temple; a shrine. Though usually bearing fruitful offerings, the sacred site was bare of anything save for a layer of dust.

"How do I make sense of this?" Kennen muttered to himself before stepping out of the darkness and back into the courtyard, making for the massive arch that marked the entrance to the monastery.

As he approached the archway, he was met by a steep level of stairs which hugged the wall of the mountain on which the monastery stood. He looked down to the lands below.

The villages and townships which dotted the foothills around the summit appeared to be very much alive and even bustling. He could see carts being drawn and people making their way through the streets in a manner as easygoing as he had always remembered.

He glanced back to the empty monastery behind him. A gale wind suddenly picked up and flowed through the archway, carrying away what few petals still lingered on the cherry blossoms that marked each corner of the cloister.

Kennen thought hard. There had to be a logical explanation for this.

He woke up in his room. It wasn't bare and empty like the rest of the monastery. Neither were Shen and Akali's rooms. Shen must have brought him back to Ionia after that night.

That night…

Kennen's attention was pulled from his thoughts as something on the horizon caught his eye.

A dark cloud loomed over the shoreline and seemed to being creeping its way toward land. Kennen's eyes narrowed.

 _That's no cloud,_ he thought to himself as the dark mass came into view.

They were birds. Hundreds. Even thousands.

And they were headed right for him.

Kennen clamped his hands over his ears as the massive flock passed above him. The shrill screeches and fluttering wings were near deafening. The birds flew so close to the monastery that he suspected they were poised to attack, but as the last of the stragglers passed overhead, it became clear to Kennen…

They weren't trying to attack…they were trying to fly away.

 _But from what?_ He pondered.

Kennen looked back to the horizon and saw yet another dark flock engulfing the horizon.

 _Not again_ , he thought to himself.

He stood his ground as he noticed something different. This flock was much larger and its formations more fluid, as if formed of a gentle wave of clouds.

As it breached the shoreline and began to spill out onto the land, a grim realization dawned on him.

This was no flock of birds. It was a shadow. A massive, impenetrable shadow.

Kennen watched closely as it drifted from one village to the next and as it did, the village seemed to be lost to the encroaching darkness. His eyes shifted back to the horizon…yet he could see no end of the darkness in sight.

Kennen's feet began to pull him back into the monastery. Was it fear? Was it uncertainty? He did not know. Though as he stepped back under the arch, his last full view of the land was obscured by the shadow, which looked to have reached the foot of the summit.

Still his legs carried him back, further and further until he was at the edge of the temple steps.

What followed, Kennen could barely comprehend. He did not see the sun seemingly vanish from the clear skies above. He did not see the archway obliterated. He did not see the world spin as he flung himself back inside the temple. He did not see the chained hook collide with the shattered door, sundering it to mere splinters. He only saw the twisted beryl formations and faceless horrors that surrounded him, grabbing and shrieking. He felt a dreadful coldness overtake him, snaring him in place, and a great weight pushing him to the hard floor. He felt himself lifted violently before being slammed back down.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Kennen struggled with all of the strength he could muster. He tried to focus, tried to reason, tried to summon the powers he knew hid within him…anything to retaliate.

But nothing came of it. His own powers…his own will… his own strength…had abandoned him.

Kennen's cries of protest turned to screams of terror. The force continued to yank him up, high into the air, before slamming him back to the hard temple floor, and though he could not feel it happen, he could hear bones begin to crack.

Yet the force never relented.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

 **Up.**

 **Down.**

 **UP.**

 **DOWN.**

 **UP!**

 **DOWN!**

* * *

Teemo was sprawled out on his love seat, staring at the ceiling. The sheets and pillows he had pulled out for the night were now cast to the ground with abandon.

His gaze darted toward a single candle flickering in the corner. Conspicuous shadows danced around the walls of the living space but seemed to shrink as the flame began to die. Teemo's eyes followed the whisk of smoke that plumed from the extinguished wick and as it drifted past him, his nose wrinkling.

He couldn't sleep.

He ran the day's events through his head, as he had done at least a hundred times before for the last two hours…

The Kinkou had reached a compromise, allowing Kennen to stay in Bandle City for a full month.

He had given Kennen the formal fellowship offering at the beginning of the Summer's End Festival, as is tradition, and he, in turn, received one of his own.

He assumed Kennen knew the significance behind such a gesture, though he thought it unfair to expect Kennen to feel similarly or come to a conclusion that aligned with how Teemo truly felt.

And what did he truly feel? He had been asking himself that question for a long time. Before the Kinkou had arrived in Bandle City. Before he had even heard any news that they were making a voyage here.

Kennen was one of his best friends growing up. He practically considered him a brother.

 _Yet…_

Teemo idly picked at his nails. It was a bad habit that Tristana always insisted on reminding him of whenever she had the chance. He hardly noticed he was doing it half of the time.

Tristana…

He _had_ once felt something for her. At least, he thought he did. Tristana was, after all, the only one that had been there for Teemo ever since he joined the Scouts. She's saved his sorry skin more times than he can count, and vice versa. But after many rounds of deep conversations, both parties agreed that it would be best to simply remain friends. But he could say with full confidence that she was perhaps his best friend alongside Kennen.

He realized he had never much considered romanticism after that. Work usually kept him busy enough to put such things in the back of his mind.

But now…

It was a chore trying to ignore the strange feelings he was having. He wasn't so concerned about the social implications of Kennen being the target of his affections. Yordle culture did not look down on such things. He was more concerned with how it would compromise his role as a Scout of the Mothership and Kennen's role as the 'Heart of the Tempest'.

He had to admit…

The Ionians sure had neat titles.

Then again…he didn't seem to have any reservations about leaving the order the day before. But that concerned an act of dishonor…not romance.

Teemo gave a sharp sigh, opting to let his gaze return to the wooden ceiling of his cottage once more.

His ears suddenly perked as he heard a quiet whimper escape the bedroom.

The scout leaned up and tilted his head toward the direction of the noise.

"No…No!...NO!" Kennen's voice rang through the small house, startling Teemo to his feet.

He quickly dashed toward the bedroom only to see Kennen thrashing violently under the layer of blankets, his mouth agape in absolute fear.

Teemo's ears flattened at the scene before him. He recoiled slightly as Kennen's screams became frightful and incoherent. He knelt upon the bedside and grasped his shoulders before giving a firm shake, trying desperately to rouse Kennen from his fitful dreams.

* * *

Kennen was suddenly pulled back into reality. Though his screams still echoed through the small cottage, he could feel a sense of normality returning to his senses. He could feel hands against his shoulders, rocking him firmly. He could see a figure in front of the moonlit window across from the bed. It was a familiar figure. And a voice…

"Kennen! Kennen! Wake up!" The voice called out in a panicked tone.

It was a familiar voice.

Teemo's voice.

Kennen stopped his flailing as he heard the voice. He stared at Teemo, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Teemo ceased his rocking, but kept his hands on Kennen's shoulders.

Silence filled the room for a time before Teemo pulled Kennen into a tight hug. He could feel the fur on his chest beginning to dampen as a gentle sob escaped the other.

"Hey, hey…Shhh. It's alright, Kennen. It's alright. It was just a nightmare." Teemo's voice chimed quietly. He slowly rotated his hand in circles against Kennen's back.

Kennen buried his face in the other yordle's chest and kept it there for some time, trying to calm his terrified nerves. The soft warmth against his face, the gentle arms around his torso, and the familiar scent of the other's fur quickly returned him to a peaceful state. Yet even as he found peace in the wake of such a terrible nightmare, he did not budge.

Teemo glanced down to Kennen, who had grown oddly still. He nudged him gently. "You alright Ken?" He asked, trying to muster his best smile as the other pulled his head up to look at him.

Kennen could just barely make out Teemo's features, the harsh moonlight casting his profile in darkness. But he could see the white of his teeth. He could see his smile.

"I am now." He murmured softly. "…It was terrible. I…" Kennen tried to rationalize what he had witnessed in his dream, but was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. He could also feel a sharp pain in the back of his head. No doubt it would be even worse in the morning. He simply gave a sigh and shook his head.

Teemo nodded in understanding. He could see the tire under his fellow yordle's eyes. "Right. You should get back to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning." He stood up from his perch on the bed and made for the door. "Good n-…" He paused as his hand was grabbed.

"I want you to…stay here. With me." Kennen said at a near whisper. He could feel the initial resistance from his pull weaken in an instant.

Teemo silently obliged, pulling himself back onto the bed and crawling to the vacant spot at Kennen's side.

Kennen watched with tired eyes as Teemo settled under the comforter they now shared. He turned on his side, pressing his back to Teemo's torso before closing his eyes once more. He felt the same arms that had embraced him earlier curl around his waist, pulling him closer. He responded with a tender sigh before letting his exhaustion overtake him.

Teemo, on the other hand, simply laid in silence, his eyes taking in every candid detail and contour of Kennen's body against his before eventually closing.

* * *

 **Check back next week! As always, reviews and feedback are always appreciated. I'm trying to keep chapters between 2,000-3,500 words each. Hopefully that stays consistent.**


End file.
